Inappropriate
by MathemagicianSVU
Summary: Alex and Casey are working late. Don't like it, don't read it. Casey's POV. Alex/Casey. Femslash. One-shot. Upgraded to story. Warning: A bit of soft-bondage in chapter 11.
1. Working late

**Alex/Casey one-shot. Don't like it, don't read it. **

* * *

Casey was sitting at her desk. It was far after 10 PM, but she had to finish this case. Although it was a lost cause, because they didn't stand a chance against the defense. Casey hated to admit that. She still wasn't finished yet, so she went to the bathroom for a brief break. When she walked through the corridor, she heard someone talking and saw a light shining. She walked really slowly, actually not want to spy on that someone, but she couldn't resist the tendency. She was too curious. When she got closer, she heard Alexandra Cabot speaking, to someone at the phone, Casey guessed. She peaked through the window and saw her sitting in her chair with her back turned to the door.

"... and I'm gonna tease you until you beg me to take you as I've never took you before. You want to scream, but you can't, because you're on my desk in my office, and people will hear you, so you try to smother your cries in the crook of my neck.. Until I finally touch that spot you want me to touch you and let you climax against my hand with my fingers still inside.."

Casey couldn't believe what she was hearing. ADA Cabot, talking dirty to a woman? This was so overwhelming. This couldn't be true. She must have been dreaming or something. She wasn't lucid. She squeezed her arm, but she could feel it, so she wasn't dreaming.

"Good evening, do you need something, Ms. Novak?"

Casey was in shock. How did she know?

"No, it's nothing, I was just wondering who was still in the building at this hour."

"Oh, I guess it's just you and me. Everybody else left hours ago."

Casey didn't say anything. She was petrified. She couldn't move. She still couldn't believe what she heard and she hoped the ADA didn't know what she heard.

"So, tell me. Did you like what you heard?" Cabot was standing right now, leaning to her desk, looking at Casey.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hear that, because I know you were listening. I could hear your heels clicking and sneaking around is clearly not your thing."

Casey blushed. She took a few steps to the doorway to face the ADA.

"Yes I heard." She screwed up her eyes.

"You cannot say you never fantasized about sex in your office, can you?" Cabot took a few steps in the direction of Casey.

Casey didn't know what to say. She wasn't having a relationship at the moment, she wasn't getting laid that often. She once fantasized about it, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. That was so inappropriate.

"Don't you think that would be really inappropriate? Speaking of inappropriate, asking me is also inappropriate." she tried not to move, not to flinch while Cabot took a few more steps to Casey, till she was less than a few steps away from Casey. If she would reach her arm, she could touch Cabot.

"Oh, you think? But you seem to like it. You're flushed. And.." she cupped Casey's crotch ".. you're wet too. So you actually liked it."

Casey was really shocked. Not only because the other ADA touched her private parts, but also because she didn't wince when she did that. She actually liked it.

"And you're not knocking away my hand right now.." Cabot's was still on her crotch.

"It's still inappropriate. And if that was your girlfriend or something, you shouldn't do this." She grabbed Cabot's wrist to remove her hand from her crotch, but her hands were all sweaty.

"That wasn't my girlfriend. That was just some phone sex.. We didn't even met. I know her from the internet. To work off some steam, if you know what I mean." She ran her finger across Casey's arm, up to the shoulder. Her breathing became ragged.

"Well.. I have to go to the bathroom, so good evening and.." she wanted to turn around but Cabot grabbed Casey's wrist.

"Are you gonna leave yet?"

Casey didn't know what to do. Was she offering.. Oh, that was so wrong.

"Well, you have to make it up to me, because you spied on me. I think I know something. Just close the door." She walked to her desk and grabbed a bottle of whine and two glasses. She also grabbed a tin of whipped cream. "Here, drink this, and you need some sugar, because you seem like you haven't eaten in hours."

Casey walked to the desk and gulped down the glass of whine.

"Why do you have whipped cream in your office?"

"Because I like my cake sweet. And my mistresses." Casey almost choked in her whine.

"What?"

"I think you understood me damn well, Ms. Novak." She turned around and walked to her windows, to close the blinds. And she locked her door.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Because I don't think we want to have visitors or other spies."

"I didn't approve of this, did I?"

"Oh, I guess you did." Cabot smirked.

It was really hot in there. Or maybe Casey was hot herself, she didn't know, but she wanted to get off her jacket, so she did.

"Did anybody ever told you you are very hot in that skirt, Ms. Novak?"

"No, Ms. Cabot. You are the first to emphasize it. That suit doesn't misfit you either, ma'am."

"You seem to be really hot, shall I help you with your clothes, Ms. Novak?" she walked to Casey. She put her hands on Casey's shoulders, and ran her fingers across her collarbones. She ran them across her chest and ran them down her stomach, at the hem of her shirt. She slid the fabric up and got the shirt off. She threw it on the floor. Casey unbuttoned Cabot's blouse and threw it on her shirt.

Alex lifted Casey and put her on her desk. She started to kiss Casey, while she stroked her inner thighs. Alex's nipples were visible through the fabric of her bra. Casey tangled her left hand's fingers in Alex's hair while she ran her nails of her other hand across her back. Casey unclasped Alex's bra and her own and threw them on the floor and started to massage her breasts, while Alex tried to reach the whipped cream.

"Couch." Casey breathed and Alex lifted her from the desk to the leather couch. Casey straddled Alex and unbuttoned Alex's pants and shove them down. She grabbed the whipped cream and she sprayed some on Alex's collarbone and breast. She licked and sucked it up with her mouth and ran her tongue across the cream. Alex's put her hands on Casey's back to control herself. She flipped over and put Casey on bottom, with her back on the couch. She took off Casey's skirt and stockings, so they were both in just their panties.

Alex got the whipped cream and put some on her body; one sharp line from her navel, to her throat. She sucked it up with her mouth, very slow, starting at her throat, between her breasts, trailing of to her navel again. Casey was so aroused, she thought she would drip on the couch. She breathed very shallow, and wasn't able to completely open her eyes anymore. She felt Alex running her tongue across the hem of her panties, and hooking her fingers under the fabric. She felt her panties being shoved off her legs. She felt really naked, but it felt _good_. Alex ran her fingers across Casey's sides, and felt Alex tongue teasing between her inner thighs.

"Yeah, you like that, Ms. Novak." she said confidently.

But Casey couldn't say a word. She barely could think of words to express how she liked this. She wanted more. She needed Alex to touch her _there_.

"Please.." she breathed.

"Did I hear that right, Ms. Novak? Do I hear you beg?"

"Yes.." she breathed. "Please, touch me.."

Alex trailed her fingers off to Casey's core and pushed two fingers in, really slowly, teasingly. Casey thought she was going crazy. She needed relief. Alex pumped, really slowly, curling her fingers in, to stimulate her g-spot. She worked her mouth up to her clit and started to lick and suck it, but again, really slowly and teasingly. Casey felt the climax building up inside her abdomen, but she wasn't close enough to get there. She bucked her hips uncontrollably, not able to find her relief, still hanging on the edge.

"Please.." she breathed, almost inaudible.

Alex decided to give in and pushed another finger, really fast, while she sucked one last time. That was enough for the red-headed woman to finally climax. She shook uncontrollably while she rode it off, totally washed out of the intense orgasm.

"You still think this is inappropriate, Ms. Novak?"


	2. Ice ice, baby

**So, people are curious if Alex did this phone-call as a set-up. And they want part II. So, this will be another update. I have a story in mind, so if people like the idea of this one-shot being extended, I want to hear, because then I will update this story :)**

* * *

"You still think this is inappropriate, Ms. Novak?"

"Oh, yeah, it really is." she panted with her husky voice. "But that doesn't mean that it feels so _good._"

Alex turned her head, facing Casey. "You _did_ like it?"

"Oh, yes. But I feel like I want to do something inappropriate too." she had a naughty sparkling in her eyes that not many people had ever seen.

"Do you have something in mind, Ms. Novak?"

"You bet I have." Casey sat up.

"What are you doing?" Alex seemed a little unsettled.

"Do you have this kind of fridge with a freezing compartment?"

"Yes. Why?"

Casey walked to the fridge and found a box of ice cubes.

"This."

"I think I like where this is going, Ms. Novak."

"Oh I bet you do, Ms. Cabot." She got one of the ice cubes and put it in her mouth, while she walked slowly and seductively back to the couch, where Alex was sitting.

Casey straddled Alex's lap and she took the piece of ice out of her mouth and kissed Alex, immediately deepening the kiss. Alex tongue felt really warm against Casey's and she felt Alex's goosebumps. She ran the ice cube across Alex's right arm, leaving a cold, wet trace. When she was at her shoulder, she stroked the cube across her chest, trailing off to her breast, teasing the nipple. She didn't have to do much to harden the nipple. She took another piece of ice in her mouth, pressing her forehead against Alex's and ran the piece of ice across her left side.

She softly pressed Alex down on the couch, till Alex was lying, and straddled her thighs. The took the piece of ice out of her mouth again and put in on her navel.

"Don't move too much. It has to stay at its place." She saw Alex tightening her muscles in her abdomen.

Casey slid across Alex's left nipple with her ice cold tongue. There was not much needed to harden that one too. Alex started to breathe heavier and became troubled to get the cube of ice in her navel. It was almost melted anyway, so Casey put her index finger in it and ran her finger across her lower abdomen, across the hem of her panties, which she was still wearing. She sucked on Alex's collarbone, and Alex started to move more and more, not able to control herself.

"Don't move. The water will leak on your couch, we don't want that."

She dipped her finger in the navel and stroked Alex between her thighs, while she dipped her tongue in her navel too. She ran her tongue right across Alex body, up to her chest, between her breasts, trailing off to her earlobe. Casey laid down on Alex very softly, leaning on her own arms, barely touching, but just enough to feel the melted ice in her navel. She leaned on her knees again and started a trail of kisses down her body, while she hooked her fingers into Alex's panties and shove them down.

"Well, you were already wet of the ice cubes, now I can see if you're wet elsewhere."

She slid her finger between Alex's lips, in the wetness of Alex's core. She softly stroked her clit, while she felt Alex tightening the muscles in her thighs. Casey sat down on her knees next to the couch and turned Alex a quarter of a turn and put her legs on her own shoulders. She grabbed Alex's sides to steady her and started licking and sucking her clit. Alex tangled her fingers in Casey's hair and she sped up her pace. She felt Alex tightening her legs and she put one finger in Alex. She added one finger soon after that, stimulating Alex g-spot.

"Don't.. stop.." Alex panted. She strengthened her grip in Casey's hair. She could feel she was almost there, so Casey sped up a bit and added a third finger, while she sucked really hard on the blonde's clit. She felt her legs tightening and shaking and she stopped breathing for a while when she climaxed. She breathed out a bit ragged.

"Whoa." she panted. "That.. was great, Ms. Novak."

Casey pulled out her fingers and sat down next to Alex, pulling the blonde's head against her chest.

"So, I'm wondering.. did you.. lure me with that phone-call or did I just accidentally behold and did you do this because you wanted me to shut my mouth about it?" While Casey asked, Alex sat up and looked her in the eye.

"I haven't called in like.. half a day, so I guess I don't need to say more."

Casey realized she wasn't going to get much of an explanation from Alex, so she didn't ask further.

"This was great. If you like, we could do this more often." Alex added. "I mean, we both aren't in a relationship, so.."

"Yeah, that's okay I think." Casey thought the idea was genius, because she found Alex really attractive and the sex was amazing, so she definitely wanted to repeat this, no strings attached. Casey stood up to find all her clothes and threw Alex's at her direction.

"We have to go home. It's.." she looked at the clock. "Oh, it's past one AM. That's bad." she frowned.

Alex smirked. "Well, times flies when you're having fun. Right, Ms. Novak?"

"We could sleep on this couch, but I don't think that's a good idea. I think I want to shower before court in the morning, so I have to go home." Casey pouted a bit.

"You don't think the judge will like the smell of whipped cream and sweat in court?" she smirked again.

"Oh yes, I think, but I don't think _I_ like that." she chuckled.

"Well yeah, that's convenient." They were both dressed up. "So, let's go home. I clean up this mess in the morning." she kissed the red-headed woman one last time and they left the office.


	3. Caught by a cop

**A/N: So, I'm gonna try to make it a good story :) I hope you like it. Thanks for the nice reviews :) I'm very grateful. **

* * *

Casey woke up at the smell of coffee. She looked at her alarm and saw it was almost six AM. She was still naked, because she slept with Alex again. Hot steamy sex. Her legs were still sore. She felt her neck. There was an almost healed wound, because Alex had bitten her when they were having sex in Casey's office last Monday. Alex didn't want to scream so she put her teeth in Casey's neck to smother her cries. Didn't went too well when she climaxed and bit so hard, Casey bled for an hour. She had to get to the ER, which was really embarrassing, because she had to explain how she got the wound. Her first sex-wound.

She smiled at the memory and got up and went to the kitchen. Alex's kitchen.

"Hey." she said to Alex, smiling.

"Morning.." Alex mumbled, not much of a morning person.

Casey got herself another cup of coffee and picked up the journal.

"So, you're having an early case?"

"Yeah, that stalker guy I told you about? He stroke again. The girl called Benson an hour ago, totally panicked. So I have to make some calls to get warrants and stuff.. You know the drill."

"Ah, poor you. I think that I'm gonna catch up some sleep after you leave. I didn't get much last night. And I think you know why, Ms. Cabot." she said teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know, Ms. Novak? Does it have to do something with a hot blonde on top of you, making you beg till your legs get sore? Tell me, are they? Would be my boost to get through the day."

"You bet they are. I think I cannot walk straight for a week. You know how to injure people, counselor." she grinned. "If you do that with your perps, I'm not surprised so many of them get convinced."

"Ha, they wish. No, this is all for you. That's why it's so bad-ass. I save all my rage for you." she gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek. "Kiddin'."

"I'm really hurt right now. I'm afraid you have to make it up to me. Tonight.."

"Yes, I think that's what I want to do tonight. I'm so sick of this case. We're not progressing. It's hopeless." Alex sighed. "I'll call you when I'm finished, okay? What time are you off?"

"I only have to be in court for arraignment at one o'clock. Won't take long."

"Okay, I have to go now." she kissed Casey on the lips for a last time and left.

* * *

That evening Casey was at Alex's apartment, to get dinner and stuff. She ordered just some pizza, because she figured Alex didn't want to eat difficult after a long day. She just called that she was leaving her office, so she should be here any minute. Casey was wearing sexy lingerie to cheer Alex up. Nice black laced underwear. She heard the lock of the door.

"Hi." she mumbled. "I'm home."

"I got us some pizza, is that okay with you?" Casey asked.

"Oh, nice. I'm starving." she sat down at the table, barely out of her coat. "You're great."

"Thanks. So, how did it go?"

"Bad. We didn't catch the guy." she seemed really exhausted.

"You seem really tired. Let's take it easy tonight. Seems like a good idea. I will just massage your back and you'll get some sleep."

"Alright. I'm not able to perform anyway. I cannot even walk anymore."

"Do I have to chew your pizza?" Casey grinned.

"Nah. If I said yes, would you do that?"

"Oh, yeah, but I would eat it as well. You won't get it back."

"Too bad."

They finished their meal and Alex went for a shower. Casey cleaned up a little and got to Alex's bedroom. She lit some candles and got herself one of Alex's really big sweatshirts. Alex owned them, but it was a secret. Didn't fit the stylish Alexandra Cabot, so Casey couldn't tell anybody. She almost had her signed a contract about it, but Casey wanted to have something to blackmail Alex with. It didn't care Casey so much, because it made Alex more human. In court she was the Ice Queen, but at home she was just a person, owning really comfortable sweats.

Alex entered her bedroom and looked glad. She slid off her robe and lay down on her bed, faced down. Casey got some massage oil on her hands and rubbed it in. She straddled Alex's hips and started to rub her back. Alex seemed to relax entirely as Casey circled the soft lotion on her shoulders and the small of her back.

"Hmmm." Alex purred like a cat.

After a minute or ten, Alex suddenly turned around really fast, getting Casey on top of her.

"Whoa, you really scared me there, counselor!" Casey cried out, smiling.

"You bet I did." Casey kissed Alex and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Deepening the kiss. She trailed her hand up her body, stroking her collarbone with her thumb. Alex ran her fingers through Casey's hair and caressed her scalp.

"I like it this way." Casey uttered between two kisses. She felt warm inside.

"Me too." Alex sighed. The doorbell rang. "What the.. who's paying a visit at this hour?"

Casey looked at the clock. It was after eleven.

"I cannot take that. You have to go." she softly pushed Alex out of the bed. Alex put on her robe again and walked to the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Olivia. I brought Betsie with me. Her stalker stroke again. She didn't dare to go home again so she insisted she went with me. So I told her that was fine, but I cannot go at my home now, because I got a leak and I cannot enter my place. The rest of the squad couldn't do it, because they don't have room. So please let me in."

Alex sighed. "But I got company."

"Doesn't matter."

"Well, it pretty much does."

"Please, you can't let me stay outside."

"Okay, then let me check."

She walked back to Casey. "Is it okay? I don't think I have much of a choice right there. I can just hide you in here and nobody has to know.."

"Fine. Let her in, before she smashes your door."

Alex walked out of her bedroom and closed the door. She walked to the door and opened it.

"He, thanks." Olivia said. "Where's your company?"

"Where do you think it is?" It was just a rhetorical question.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Alex. I'm gonna call the Captain and I'm gonna take care of it. Aren't you gonna invite him in this room or does he have to wait till we're gone? It could take forever to get out of here."

"Oh.. Yeah well.." Alex started..

"Well, this is awkward." The voice of the redhead said.

Olivia just stared at the doorway of Alex's bedroom. Casey saw the words 'oh my god' on her lips, but she didn't actually hear them. But she knew the situation was loud and clear. She was barely wearing anything and the one piece of clothes she was wearing, was Alex's.

"This cannot be serious right? You're just messing with me. This cannot be real." Olivia stuttered.

"I'm sorry, detective. It is." Casey stated.

"But you aren't even lesbian! Hell, you don't even like each other!" It didn't make any sense to Olivia. She couldn't bear it.

"We would like it if you don't say anything to anybody else about this. We want it to be a secret." Alex said.

"Oh, I think that people will call me crazy if I try to tell them. They don't believe me anyway. I don't believe it. Are you sure you're not messing with me?"

"No, Olivia. If you want proof, we give it." Alex walked to Casey and kissed her on her lips.

Olivia seemed to be really nauseous right now, so they decided to let her be.

"I thought you had to call the Captain?" Alex suggested.

"Oh, yeah, right. I'm going outside for a minute. Enjoy yourselves, or something." she seemed really crushed.

Olivia went outside for a minute, with her victim, so Casey and Alex were alone.

"Whoa, if you're talking about inappropriate." Casey smirked.


	4. I'm in love with you?

**A/N: So, I'm really happy with you guys, being so enthusiastic and stuff. I really like that. I don't get so much compliments, so this means a lot to me. Thanks :) So, in return I will update today. :p So, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia entered the room again. "So, Elliot just picked up Betsie.." she seemed like she didn't know what to say.

"Liv.." Alex started. "We have to talk about this. Why are you so upset?"

"Does it matter?" Olivia rolled with her eyes, being very annoyed.

"Yeah. Why are you mad at me? Or it just seems like you're mad at me." Alex asked. Casey thought it might be better to leave the two alone, because she wasn't much of a friend to Olivia and she thought it was awkward enough without her in their presence.

"Oh, as if you don't know why I'm mad!" Olivia raised her voice.

"No, I don't know. I didn't know you were homophobic." Alex frowned.

"I am not." Olivia was clearly offended. "I _am_ gay. I thought you knew."

"You never told me."

"Yeah, well.. You didn't tell me either."

"True to that, but you didn't ask me." Alex paced up and down. "So tell me, what's your problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I do, because clearly I did something wrong, and I don't know what. At least I want a chance of making it right, okay?"

"You cannot do anything about it. It's just.." she sighed. She looked like ten years older than she already was. "I like her, okay? I never thought she would screw you."

"And you are mad at me for that? We are adults. We can have sex if we want. Besides, I didn't even know you liked her!" Alex raised her voice, but she seemed to scare herself, so she lowered it again. "You could have told her yourself."

"Well, that was not needed." Casey wandered back into the room. "I knew."

Olivia seemed confused. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought, that if I didn't respond your flirtations, you might think I wasn't into you and backed off anyway. I didn't want to reject you or something. But if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"But.. what?"

"It's nothing personal, Liv. I'm just not in love with you.." Casey almost wanted to say something else, but she thought right now this was enough and maybe it wasn't the right time to say it. Alex locked eyes with Casey. Casey had the feeling Alex understood what she was about to say. She started to get warm. She didn't know if she was ready to say such things. Or admit she cared more about Alex than just the sex-part.

"Liv. I think it's best for you to go." Casey suggested.

"I eh.. I'm sorry. You're free to do what you want. I.. I don't get to have an opinion in this. I was out of line. I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to yell like that. And certainly not at you two. You are my family. I just had a rough day." Olivia didn't look Casey in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Liv. That you found out this way." _Or that you found out anyway._ Casey added in her mind.

"Yeah, well.. No hard feelings, okay? I should have known. Don't blame yourself." Olivia said, finally looking Casey in the eye. Casey walked to her and hugged her.

"Shall I take you home?" Casey suggested.

"No, it's okay. My car is in front of the building, so I'm finding my way out." Olivia had put herself together, so Casey believed she was gonna make it. So Olivia left.

Casey flopped into the couch. She sighed heavily.

"Well, I did not expect that." Alex sat down next to Casey.

"Me neither. I thought she was over it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, do you think you believed me when I said that Olivia Benson was in love with me? That seems so implausible."

"You got a point at that, counselor."

"Why did you lure me into your office last week?" Casey locked eyes again with the blonde.

"I told you.. I wasn't calling someone."

"Yeah, you told me, but why did you lure me? You never told me." she forced Alex to look in her eyes.

"I eh.." she bit her lip. Casey had never seen her do that. Alex didn't know what to say. "Alright. I will tell you."

"Okay, go on." Casey smiled.

"I'm not gonna tell you this story about me falling in love with you since the first day I saw you. That would be too predictable. I'm not that kind of woman. And besides, in the beginning I didn't even like you, because you were the one who took my job and stuff. You know the story."

"Yeah, that seems really nice of you. Thanks. Makes me feel a lot better. Do you even like me now?" Casey said sarcastically.

"Casey, stop. Of course I do. Let me finish." she sighed one more time and continued. "So, a few weeks ago I was watching you in court. Just to be inspired or something. I had a rough case with a rapist, but no bodies, you remember?"

Casey nodded.

"Alright. Yeah well. I saw you in court.. you looked so hot and sexy. I didn't know what happened to me. That wasn't supposed to be happening with the other ADA. So I pushed away my feelings, but as you might know.. when you push away your feelings, they will find a way to you anyway, right?"

Casey nodded again, although she had no idea where Alex was going with the story.

"Yeah, well. That night.. I dreamed of you.. And you were in court again.. but then all the people were gone. And you were naked.. and you can guess how it ended. It was a really happy ending, I can tell. But after that.. I couldn't stop thinking about it. And you know what people say when you have this song stuck in repeat inside your head. The best remedy is to just listen the song, from the beginning till the end."

"Are you comparing me with a song?" Casey frowned.

"Kind of. But a really sexy song."

Casey grinned. "You.." she nudged Alex's side. "But do you.."

Alex put her finger on her lips, to stop her from going on.

"What we have.. it isn't just sex. Don't worry." Alex assured Casey.

"But you just told Olivia.." Casey started, but Alex cut her off.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to make it worse.. and I thought we could talk about it first before we told someone else."

"True to that, counselor."

"But eh.. you said you weren't in love with Olivia.. but it seemed you wanted to add something.. you..?" Alex didn't finish the sentence.

"That might be accidentally right. Although I might not finish that sentence.. at least not now."

"Ah, why not?" Alex pouted. "Were you about to say you're in love with me, but you didn't know that was true, or that I would return those feelings? That I just see this as sex? I'm not that kind of woman, Case. I don't just screw around with the same woman. That always gets people in trouble, so.. People call me Ice Queen, but I'm not that heartless.."

"Of course you aren't. I know that."

"You're avoiding my question, counselor."

"Alex, I work as an ADA. I know that everything I say can and will be used against me.. And in this case, in our _thing_. For lack of another word."

"I know." she smirked. "That's why I like you. You're like me."

"Did you just admit you like me, ADA Cabot?" Casey grinned.

"Oh you bet I did. You see, I'm not afraid to tell you that I'm in love with you. Because you practically told me you are in love with me too. So I don't have to be ashamed of that. Or worrying if you're in love with me too. So, makes it kind of easy."

"Who would have thought you admitted your feelings first?" Casey smirked.

"I disagree, Ms. Novak. You didn't use the words, but I could read it from your face, so.. you were first."

"Objection! Hearsay." Alex started to laugh.

"Overruled." Alex snorted.

"You're terrible." Casey laughed. "And so inappropriate."


	5. Don't be boss-y

**A/N: Another update today. But a small one, cause I'm really tired and busy. Hope you like it ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

Casey was in her office. She was working on some very boring case, that didn't proceed smoothly. They were stuck, because they ruled out all their leads. She heard a knock on her door. She looked up. It was Alex.

"Come in." she said. Alex did and locked the door behind her.

"I'm so bored. I came to have some.. fun." she wiggled her eyebrows.

"And the reason you're going to get that is?" Casey teased. Alex walked in her direction.

"I don't know. I kind of have the feeling.."

"Oh now it gets interesting. You have a feeling. Hmmm." Casey teased.

"Are you mocking me, Ms. Novak?" she pretended to be offended, but she really failed at that.

"Am I?" Alex was so close, Casey could smell the scent of her perfume. She loved that perfume.

"I think you are. But I don't now. Maybe we should call a judge to decide. What do you think?"

"Hmm, nah. I think we can figure it out." Alex sat down on her lap, wrapping her arms around Casey's neck.

"You think?" Alex smiled, almost closing the gap between their lips, but just not touching them. Casey felt the urge to just brush her lips against Alex's, but she didn't. She needed Alex to kiss her. Casey thought she was addicted to Alex's lips. And not only the two she almost touched with her own. Alex gave in and brushed her lips against Casey's. Casey parted her lips and Alex slid her tongue inside Casey's mouth. Tongues tangling, fingers entwining. It amazed Casey how little Alex had to do to bring her in the state, she couldn't think straight anymore. Everything seemed blurry. Nothing else did matter except Alex. She felt her breath change. She felt she was getting wet.

"Alex... take me.. please.." she gasped, between the kisses.

"We are at work. In broad daylight. What if someone hears us?"

"I won't scream or moan."

"As if you're able to control that when I'm between your legs." Alex smirked.

"I bet I am. There's just one way to find it out." Casey tried.

"You are unbelievable." Alex sighed, but she smiled.

"I know, right? But you fall for it every time."

"Who says I did?" Alex teased.

"I do. Come on. Before someone notices we are gone."

"Alright, but I will only use my hands."

"You're great with them, so I don't care." Casey finally got her way.

Alex started to suck and lick Casey's earlobe and neck. She slid her hand under her blouse and pinched her nipples through the fabric. They were already hard, so it wasn't difficult to find them. Alex lowered her other hand, sliding it under Casey's skirt.

"Ooh, you're not wearing stockings, but you wear panties with very easy access, counselor. Were you thinking about me this morning?" Alex asked teasingly.

"You might have crossed my mind." It was a lot harder to phrase those words when a hot blonde ADA had her hand between your thighs.

"I can't stay long."

"I don't care, just do it."

Alex pushed two fingers inside of Casey, rubbing Casey's clit with her thumb.

"Wow, you're really wet. You really want this." Alex whispered in her ear. Casey tangled her fingers in Alex's hair, to get more grip. She felt her orgasm building up really fast, but when she was almost there, Alex teased and slowed down a bit.

"Not yet." she whispered. Casey almost went crazy. She was so close.

"Come.. on.." Casey gasped in Alex's ear. "Just.. do.. it.."

"It's so easy to make you beg." Alex whispered, teasingly. But suddenly, Alex increased her pace a lot and she curled her fingers inside of Casey. That was enough for her to make her come. She tried not to scream, and not to moan too loud, but she felt like she was gonna explode, so she did what Alex did last week: she bit Alex's neck. Not as hard as she did, but enough to cause a bite-mark.

"Ooh, I'm sorry." she laughed. "But at least you don't have to go to the hospital."

Alex smirked. "Yeah, that was hilarious." She checked the damage. "That will go away in a couple of hours at most."

"Damn, I didn't try hard enough."

"Oh, this is bad enough, counselor."

But suddenly someone knocked on the door. Alex jumped off Casey's lap and re-modeled herself a bit. So did Casey. Alex went to open the door. It was Liz Donnelly and she didn't seem so happy.

"Why are my two ADAs visiting each other, and looking very messy after that?" she asked on a severe tone.

"I don't think we can get away with 'funny coincidence', can we?" Alex asked.

"No. So explain."

Casey didn't know what to say. This was a whole new level of awkward and inappropriate. Two ADAs having sex and being all lesbian and stuff. She didn't even know if her boss was homophobic, but she also knew that they just had to say. They couldn't lie, because Liz already knew what was going on. There was no way they did something else and look this messy.

"Well, I would have thought you would tell me, instead of let me guess. Maybe I think the worst of you two."

"And that would be?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

"You conspiring to commit a murder of course. What did you think?" She had a 'don't mess with me'-face.

"We sure as pie were not doing that!" Alex said.

"I know. You were having sex. And it wasn't your first time. Be less loud next time. Or save it till you get home. Nice bite-mark, Ms. Cabot. Cover it up in court."

And she walked out of the office.

"That did not just happen, right?" Casey fluttered her eyelids. "That could have been hell of a lot worse."

"Yeah, but it was so inappropriate."


	6. So that's why!

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had no time, so.. I update today :) Enjoy! By the way, I know Alex would never say 'quod erat demonstrandum', but I thought that would be a genius mathematician's joke (and I study mathematics, so I couldn't resist). But I'm sorry if it bothers you.**

* * *

Casey's head rested on Alex's chest that evening. They laid in bed, after they had some hot steaming sex in the shower. Casey's thoughts wandered off to earlier that evening.

_Casey sighed when she closed the door behind her. A long rough day today. And the fact that Liz caught them, though not doing the deed, but after it, damn well knowing what they did.. Well, such a thing will leave its mark on a person. Especially because Liz was her boss. Their boss. They could have been fired effective immediately. Instead of that, they were only verbally punished. They should be happy. Thing is, Casey wanted it to be a secret. She wanted to figure things out. Make some things official before telling somebody else. But now two people knew. She poured herself a glass of whine and downed it. She went to her bedroom and undressed to take a hot shower. She didn't want to eat. She wanted Alex, but she wasn't coming home in the next few hours. She was just in the shower, when she heard her door. That couldn't be true, because there was no way that would be Alex and nobody else had the key of her apartment. She must have imagined it. She leaned to the wall and let the drops of water glide over her skin. In no time, the whole bathroom was steamy. A couple of minutes later the door opened. A hot blonde ADA walked in and she was naked._

_"Can I join, counselor?" she asked seductively. _

_"Hmm. Go ahead." she teased._

_"Did anybody ever tell you how sexy you look like when you're in the shower?" she ran her hand through Casey's wet hair. _

_"Hmm, I like it better with you in it too." she laid her hand on Alex's hip._

_"Oh, you do? Why?"_

_"You know.." she kissed Alex's lips. "When I do this.." she kissed Alex's neck. "Or this.." she pinched Alex's earlobe with her teeth. "Or this.."_

_Alex cupped her pubic bone with her hand. "Or this.." she whispered. She kissed Casey, like her life depended on it. "You taste so good."_

_"I think that's the wine." Casey panted._

_"Hmm." Alex moaned. She ran her hands over Casey's back. Casey pinned her to the wall. And ran her hands down her body, and cupped her pubic bone. She slid her fingers between her lips. Her hot, wet lips. Alex moaned again. She massaged her clit till she had to push Alex to the wall to get her from falling, because her legs began to weaken when she went faster and faster. Her ragged breath told Casey that she was almost there. She went faster than she already did and bit her earlobe, when she finally came._

After that Alex had returned the favor. Now they were both exhausted. Because they both didn't eat, they had order some pizza and ate it in bed. They talked about their work and stuff. Casey really liked that she would fall asleep next to someone who she could talk to. And wake up. But she barely knew Alex.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Casey whispered to Alex.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer." But Casey could see Alex smiled.

"Because I want to get to know you."

"So you admit you like me more than you show." the blonde teased.

"Why do I always have to show my feelings?"

"Because you don't do that. But I need you to do that."

"You don't do that either." Casey tried to defend herself.

"Because I know I'm capable of showing my feelings, but I don't know if you are."

"Well, maybe I know it myself, and I doubt you."

"I don't think that's true, Casey."

"Well, then prove it."

"Okay. I really like you. I actually think this could be something. And I would love to go on a date with you, because I want to know everything about you. But if you want to know, I expected me to ask you first and not the other way round. So.. Mathematicians would say 'quod erat demonstrandum' now."

Casey laughed, but she blushed. "But I'm an ADA of the SVU. People don't like to date me."

"Yeah, me too, but I don't care. Besides, you asked me on a date. You don't want to?" she frowned.

"Oh, of course I want. But I-"

"You don't know how to handle this kind of situation."

"I didn't have any relationships since Charlie."

"Well, I don't commit so fast to someone, so I think we're on the same level of experience in this. Sort of. It will be okay, Case." she kissed the top of Casey's head.

"I guess."

"If it makes you feel okay a bit more, I will take care of it. The date I mean. I will pick a day and time. I will arrange everything."

"Okay." Casey closed her eyes, while Alex stroked her hair. She drew little pictures on her scalp with her fingernails. Casey really liked it when she did that. She dozed off a bit.

"Oh, before I forget to say.." Casey woke with a start, almost asleep. "Oh I'm sorry. But I wanted to say. We cannot have sex at work anymore. Liz came back to me in the afternoon. And it was really awkward. Because she asked me if the thing between us is just sex or more than that. And she told me that if she caught us again, she wouldn't be so easy on us as today."

"Hmm, I don't want to do that anyway anymore. What happened this afternoon.. Too awkward."

Alex chuckled. "Yeah."

"Olivia ignores me. Or she just avoids me. Same difference."

"I could have predict that."

"Yeah, but I hoped she wouldn't do that." Casey sighed. "It doesn't make work easier this way."

"She will get over it. She's a grown-up woman." Alex assured Casey. "Just give her some time."

"Yeah, I think that's the best."

It was quiet for a really long time. Alex still fidgeting Casey's scalp. Casey just listening to Alex's heartbeat.

"You know.. Our silences aren't awkward." Casey stated.

"I know." Casey could tell Alex was very far away in her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh just.. you.. me.. us.." Alex said the words slowly.

"What about us?"

"I think you know that."

"I do?"

"Yeah. What we have.. that's amazing. I mean.. You don't have that with everybody right? Amazing sex and the capability of talking. No awkward silences. Etcetera."

"That's true." Casey closed her eyes again, thinking about their first time. Casey didn't think Alex would set the phone call up, or actually planned her to have sex with her. She didn't know what she was thinking right then. The more she thought about it, the less she could remember of her thoughts that night. Why did she step into that room? Although she was glad she did it back then, because otherwise none of them would have done something.

"I'm glad you lured me." Casey sighed.

"Hmm, are you talking about our first time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm glad it turned out this way. I was scared you would tell Liz about my sexy phone call."

Casey chuckled. "You really were? Because you seemed pretty confident. If I had told anyone about it, nobody would have believed me, so I wouldn't have ever done such a thing."

"Why did you walk in then?"

"I don't know. I try to remember. I think my body led me to you. And that sounds silly."

"Oh it doesn't so much."

"Hmm. I'm in love with you, Ms. Cabot." Alex seemed to beam, and that was pretty rare.


	7. What's going on, Liv?

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are so loyal to my story. :) Enjoy next chapter! You might figure out why Olivia is being so weird.**

* * *

Next morning Casey woke up, before the alarm went off. She slowly opened her eyes to check whatever woke her up. She saw Alex snuggling into her, still soundly asleep. _So adorable, _Casey thought. She saw it was almost time to wake up for the two of them, so she stroked Alex's hair to wake her up.

"Alex.." Alex moved a bit.

"Hmm. I don't want to wake up. My dream.. it's too good."

"Just.. wake up." Casey smiled.

"Hmm." Alex snuggled into Casey more tightly.

"We have to get up, Alex. How nice that dream of yours is." Casey slid her hand under Alex's shirt and pinched one of her nipples a bit, just to wake her up. But Alex didn't wake up.

"Hmm." Alex moaned a bit. It was clear she was having a really good dream.

"Are you hot, Ms. Cabot?" Casey asked, not knowing what to do about a woman in a deep sleep.

"Hmm." she nodded. Alex started to stroke Casey's lower abdomen. Casey felt her skin tingle a bit. She knew that if Alex didn't stop, she wanted more from her, and they didn't have time for that. Meanwhile, Alex fidgeted with Casey's underwear. Casey felt her breath getting shallow.

"Alex.." But her voice was just a whisper. In the meantime Alex had taken off Casey's underwear. Now she was stroking Casey's pubic bone. _Oh my god, I'm barely awake and.. I want her so much.. _Alex ran one finger down between her lips. It softly stroke Casey's clit. Casey closed her eyes. Alex started to get more pressure on the place Casey wanted her the most. She sped up her pace as Casey felt she was getting to her climax. She grabbed the sheets with her hands to get more grip. She tried not to moan or scream, because she might wake up Alex. Her muscles tightened when she came.

"Good morning, Case." Alex looked at Casey with her eyes wide open.

"What? You don't seem like you're just awake." Casey muttered.

"Well, that's true. I'm awake for a while now. I didn't lie. I was having this reaaaally nice dream about you doing stuff.. amazing stuff. And I thought I could return the favor, but you woke me up, so I thought I could return the favor anyway, but the only way to do that was to pretend to be asleep, because you would never let me do that. And that worked." she smirked.

"Oh my god. You're so evil." Casey said a bit indignant.

"I know. But you like that, counselor." she still smirked. "Besides.. recently I read something about women being very productive when they had orgasms in the mornings. So you're welcome, Ms. Novak."

"You're still evil. Cause now I have to thank you when my day turns out to be great." Casey pouted. Alex kissed her lips.

"You are beautiful when you do that. And cute." Alex smiled. She really seemed happy. Casey had no idea she had this effect on her. To think of it, Casey thought she was happier since Alex.. _yeah, how do you call it. It isn't a relationship. They aren't dating.._

"Ms. Cabot. I think we have to get up now. We don't want to be late at work." Casey said, her mood changed in a second. She sat up, and swung her legs out of bed. She sat on the edge of her bed. Alex laid her hands on her shoulders.

"What's up, Case?"

"It's just.. no, nothing.. I just don't want to be late." She stood up to dress up.

An hour later Alex and Casey drove in her car to work.

"So tell me, what's up, Case. I want to know. You can trust me." Alex put her hand on her thigh.

"No, it's nothing. I- no, just.. no.."

"Is it about Olivia?" Alex asked.

"No.. well, maybe.. I don't know. I don't know what to do about her. She doesn't talk to me. What the hell did I do wrong?" Casey was frustrated, because Olivia always treated her right and now she didn't. And Casey didn't know what to do about it, because she didn't have the feeling she was wrong. She couldn't do something about the fact that Alex and her were.. _Yeah, what, Novak? What? It doesn't have a name. It's just friends with benefits. Except you're not friends.._ She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I think you should talk to her, Casey. If you want to figure out what's bothering her, you have to talk to her."

"I know. But I don't want to."

"Well, go see her this afternoon. If it doesn't go well, you can call me. We will lunch together."

"Okay." They arrived at work, so they parted and went their own ways.

* * *

Casey didn't have to take trouble to speak to Olivia, because she showed up in her office, late in the morning. She knocked on the door and entered the room, but she didn't look Casey directly in the eye.

"I need a warrant." she said.

"Okay. Can I talk to you?" Casey asked reluctant. Olivia didn't seem in the right mood to talk. But Casey figured out she never would.

"Well, sure." Olivia said.

"What's your problem?" Casey asked, a lot less kind than she tried to be.

"What?" Olivia seemed to be a bit pissed off.

"I mean.. you don't talk to me more than necessary. You don't look me in the eye.. What the hell, Olivia. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You don't know, do you?"

"Yeah well, you liked me or something, but I think this.. this behavior is out of line. This doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not talking about that." Olivia took a few steps to Casey. "It's just.."

Casey felt sorry for Olivia. She really seemed upset, but she didn't understand why. It was not like they had a relationship or a history or something. Hell, Casey didn't even know Olivia liked her until she caught them together. Olivia was so close now, she could whisper, with Casey still hearing it.

"You can tell me, Liv. I'm your friend. I need to know what's wrong."

"You know.. we had this party at the bar after this tough case, I think almost half a year ago. You were so drunk. And I was really drunk. And I liked you. But you were so drunk, you couldn't walk, not to mention drive. So I walked you home, because I wasn't that drunk, but drunk enough to lose control. So I told you how much I liked you and stuff. And you seemed really out of character. You dragged me into this alley and you started to kiss me. And we made out for a while. And I really liked it. But then I couldn't do it, because I was taking advantage. So I brought you home. And you passed out on your couch almost immediately. And I thought you would remember, but you didn't. So I figured you didn't like women or something. So I decided to keep my mouth shut. But then I caught you with Alex. One of my best friends Alex. And she never told me.. she liked women.. and you didn't.. and she never told me she was into you.. And something snapped. And I'm not the kind of woman that loses control that fast. But this time. I couldn't handle it. But I'm embarrassed of myself that I lost control that way. So I guess that's wrong with me."

Casey didn't expect that. She kissed the detective in front of her? She never meant to do that. She never felt that way about the brunette. She was shocked. She never was that drunk. She never lost control. And she certainly never forgot anything like that. How could she not remember? Even when the detective told her about their experience, it didn't ring a bell.

"I'm sorry, Liv. But I can't remember any of that. And it's okay, you don't have to be ashamed. We all sometimes like someone that doesn't like us back. That just happens. I just wished you told me sooner. Because I thought you were mad."

"I was.. when I left Alex's apartment. But I don't know. I guess I never was that mad after all."

"So, we're good?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Olivia answered, smiling weakly.

"So, I will get you that warrant, and I'll see you later, detective." Casey said, ending their conversation. When she left, Casey sighed. _All was good. And not inappropriate anymore. It went better than expected._ She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of a certain blonde.


	8. Are we together, or?

**A/N: Another update today! A short one. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hey Alex." Casey said, when Alex answered the phone.

"Hi. You talked to Olivia? Wait, I'll be there in a second." and she hung up again. A few minutes later she entered Casey's office.

"Hi, again." she said. "So tell me, how did it go?"

"We kissed." Casey said, but before she could finish her story, Alex started to snap.

"What the hell, Casey? Why did you do that? Why did you have to cheat on me?"

"I didn't cheat, because.." but she was cut off.

"Well, you can say we don't have a relationship or something, because we didn't make it official or something, but I thought I said I was in love with you and I don't want to share you with other people or something. I didn't want you to just kiss around or something. I just want you to be mine. And not someone else's. And totally not Liv's. And I thought you didn't like her anyway, because you knew she liked you and you didn't do anything about it and now you are practically with me and you do this. I don't understand, Casey, I don't."

"Let me expla-"

"Why did you do this? Why? And at work. I thought you talked about, verbally. Non-physically. But turns out I brought you together. I thought if I might slow down a bit, I wouldn't scare you away, because y-"

"ALEX, stop it! I didn't kiss her today!" It looked like Casey had punched Alex in the face, because she was stunned into speechlessness.

"What? Why did you tell me that you did?"

"I didn't tell you that. We kissed. But that happened half a year ago. I can't even remember. I was too drunk. I couldn't control myself. But that's why she was so upset."

"Oh." Alex didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Alex." Casey walked to Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck. "But I like to know now that you don't want to share me." she kissed Alex's lips. "And that you want me to be yours."

"You want to be mine?" Alex asked.

"Yeah of course. But I wasn't sure we were a thing, or something. We didn't define anything. And it's not that I want it the high school way or something, but we didn't talk about it. Making it official. I mean, you told me you were in love with me and I said it back, but I don't know for sure if that means you are something or you are not, you know? That's a weird sentence." she sighed. "It's just that I didn't have any relationship since Charlie."

"I know. I'm sorry I snapped. I would make it up to you right now, if I didn't have to be in court in fifteen minutes, but I have to go right now." She kissed Casey on the lips and left after she said a last goodbye.

* * *

_Casey walked through a tunnel, but it was a long tunnel. She couldn't see the end of it. She told herself to keep walking, but there were voices that said she shouldn't go on. Just give up, there's no end in this tunnel. You won't get what you want. You will never be happy. Just go back and see if you find the beginning of this tunnel. But Casey didn't give up. She told herself she had to keep walking. After what seemed like an eternity, she saw Alex, like an angel she lighted up. Light in the tunnel. Casey started to walk faster, until she almost ran, but the harder she walked, the more her legs started to ache. Alex didn't seem to come closer, which frustrated Casey more and more. _

_"Casey." Alex whispered softly, but Casey could hear her. She kept walking and walking, but her legs crumbled like cookies. She started to scream. "ALEX! HELP!"_

She felt someone stroking her hair and calling "Casey." She woke up with a start.

"You're here.." she gasped.

"Of course I am." Alex smiled. She laid her hand on Casey's forehead. "You're sweaty. You seem sick. You feel okay?"

"I-I.. don't know. I had a bad dream. I must have dozed off while I was working on this documents." Casey was sick to her stomach. She was sweaty and had a throbbing headache. What did that dream mean? She noticed her hands were trembling like hell. It took a few seconds till she realized she had to throw up, so she turned away from her desk and a stream of vomit gushed on the floor.

Alex grabbed her trash can and gave it to Casey. "Here. Before everything it dirty. I'll clean this up."

Casey kept throwing up. Her whole body was sore. She felt so horrible. Awful. She couldn't describe how she felt. In the meanwhile, Alex had cleaned up a bit and knelt next to Casey. She stroked her hair while Casey kept puking, until nothing came out anymore.

"You're sick. I'll take you home." Alex offered. Casey tried to protest, but her muscles were too sore to offer resistance, so she finally gave in.

"I'll have.." she had to vomit again.. "to say Liz I'm gonna leave."

"No, you don't, because you finished work hours ago. You must have slept for hours. It's already after eight o'clock. Almost everybody left." she supported Casey to get on her feet. "Come on, I'll take you home. I'll make you some soup and you can sleep."

* * *

It was hours later when Casey finally woke up. She dreamed about the same tunnel again. _What the hell.._ She looked at her alarm. I was just 3 o'clock in the morning. She was very hungry, but didn't feel like eating. She saw Alex lying next to her. She seemed concerned. Casey hadn't explained what she dreamed, because she fell asleep instantly when she got home. She was grateful Alex had offered her to help and to take care of her. It was nice to have someone to lean on. She hadn't felt that way about someone in like.. forever. She looked at the sleeping Alex and she felt warm inside. She felt happy.

"I love you, Alex Cabot." she whispered and she fell asleep again..


	9. In sickness

**A/N: So, another one, bit small, I'm sorry, today. ^^ Enjoy. The next one will be longer I guess (they still have to date sometimes and I made up something already, so.. we'll see).**

* * *

_Casey was in the tunnel again. Only Alex wasn't there this time. A silhouette was. It wasn't quite an actual person, it was like a shade. It was whispering things._

_"You don't love her, Casey. You are not capable of loving. You remember Charlie? You didn't save him. You couldn't. You ran away from him and his problems. His schizophrenia. You could have helped him, Casey. You loved him. It's your fault he died. Run away from Alex before it's too late.."_

_"No.. I couldn't.. I-I.. I won't walk away from her. I love her." she yelled. "I couldn't have saved him. I didn't love him enough.."_

_"Enough? When do you love someone enough to not leave him.. or in your case, her? How do you know? Can you trust yourself after what you did to Charlie? Could you really look at yourself in the mirror and tell you won't leave Alex? You love her whatever happens?"_

_"I don't know that! Neither do you, whoever you are.. Whatever you are." Casey started to get mad, but also scared, because those were her feelings talking. How is it possible anybody else knows about her thoughts? Unless it's herself talking. This is a dream.. It's not real.._

"Casey, wake up. You're shaking and mumbling and sweating." When Casey finally woke up, she was thrashing about. She saw Alex holding her nose and blood all over the sheets.

"What did I do?" Casey asked conscious of guilt.

"I tried to wake you, because you were heavily shaking and you seemed to be fighting and kept mumbling something about.. me. And you accidentally hit my nose." she saw Casey's face. "It's okay, it's just a nosebleed. It's not broken or something."

"I am so sorry, Alex. I really am. I didn't mean to-"

"I know that, sweetie. I know you never want to hurt me. But tell me, what's wrong? You mumbled something about me.."

"Oh.. just.. a bad dream." Casey said, avoiding Alex, who tried to lock eyes with her.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about, or does it have to stay a mystery to me? Because this is the second time you dreamed bad and last time you vomited on your office's floor. So.. It must have been pretty bad, hasn't it?" Alex grabbed Casey's hand. It was very sweaty.

"I-I.. don't know. You would hate me."

"I won't ever hate you, Case. You know that." she squeezed her hand.

"You wouldn't be so sure after you hear it." Casey told Alex what she saw in her dream. When she was done, Alex sighed. But she was a bit relieved, Casey could tell.

"First of all, thanks you told me. I appreciate that. I expected worse. This scary dreams.. I think you have them because you have the fever. They will be exaggerated. But they tell you you're afraid to commit. I guess. And I guess you don't think you deserve me, do you? And I think you love me, but you are pretty scared, because of what happened with Charlie. Well, I have no scary disorders that I'm aware of." she smiled.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?" Alex seemed to be thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Alex?" Casey asked, finally looking in Alex's eyes again.

"Well, it has nothing to do with this." she frowned. "But you asked me why I lured you into my office a couple of weeks ago. Our first time. But.. you never told me, why you decided to do it."

Casey thought. She didn't know exactly why she did it. "I don't know for sure. Maybe I was just curious. You are very sexy and seductive you know?"

"I can be very overwhelming."

"I've always been curious. I think the idea wandered around in my head since I met you. You're way of walking always intrigued me. Since the day I met you."

"I thought you loathed me, because I was the ADA they liked and you took my job."

"Yeah, before I met you I did, but when I actually met you.. You convinced me you were really nice."

Alex smirked. "If you weren't vomiting for hours, I would kiss you right now."

Casey pouted. "I think I withdraw my statement. You're not nice."

"Oh, I'm hurt. I was under the impression that you loved me." She tickled Casey's side.

"I won't withdraw that." Casey grinned.

"So, you're saying you like bad people, Ms. Novak?" Alex teased.

"Not plural, counselor. Singular. I like a bad person." she pinned Alex down on the bed, leaning with each hand on Alex's wrists, straddling Alex's thighs, so Alex couldn't move. "What are you going to do now, Ms. Cabot?"

"Just pout and hope you don't kiss me." she grinned.

"You fail. You cannot pout that well." Casey teased.

Alex pouted, and the moment she did that, Casey took her chance. She caught Alex's bottom-lip between her teeth and ran her tongue across it. Alex looked deep in Casey's eyes and Casey could see her pupils dilated. Alex flipped Casey over and started to kiss back. Casey tangled her fingers in Alex's hair. Their tongues entwined.

"Not that horrible, huh?" Casey asked.

"Oh, it is." Alex grinned.

"Again, you are not nice, Ms. Cabot."

"So why are you kissing me?" Alex teased.

'Because I can. And people do weird things." Casey answered. She suddenly remembered she had to go to work. "Oh god! I forgot to go to work."

"You didn't. You've taken sick. I took care of it. I took a day off to, to take care of you."

"But Donnelly.."

"I took care of it. I told her I had to take care of my _girlfriend._ She understood." Alex smirked.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but I believe you just called me your girlfriend."

Alex frowned. "Well, you are, right?"

"We didn't make that official, did we?"

"Well, then I will change some things. Will you be my girlfriend?" Alex grinned.

"All right then." But she grinned. Alex kissed Casey on the lips.

"And I seal it with this disgusting vomit-kiss." Alex smirked. Casey pouted.

"I'm not disgusting."

"True, but I like to exaggerate." Alex smirked. "I can't even taste you vomited, actually. So.."

"You.. I am so pissed! I'm gonna punish you for that! Or at least you have to make it up to me." Casey pretended to be mad, but she failed. She burst out laughing.

"You are evil. You're at least as evil as I am."

"That's not true."

"Oh it is. But maybe that's why we love each other." Alex stated. "I'm gonna get you some soup. You shouldn't be eating solid food yet." she laid her hand on Casey's forehead. "You still have the fever. A few days rest and it will be over. Are you still nauseous?"

"A bit. But it went better when my stomach was empty. So I don't know how it's gonna be when I've eaten."

"We'll see." Alex pushed Casey back in the bed and tucked her in. "You have to stay warm." She walked out to the kitchen to make her some soup.

_Not so inappropriate anymore. Right?_


	10. Dating-time!

**A/N: Update again! :) Yesterday I wanted to update, but I was really tired, so I wasn't able to finish the chapter (I almost fainted in the bus that evening because of the warmth.. and I've never fainted before. So.. :p) I'm really glad with the number of people who are keeping up with my story. Really thanks :) Means a lot to me. So, talking of the story, I guess it's dating-time? :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

After a few days of staying home, Casey was recovered again. Alex had stayed with her all the time. They figured she was just having the flue or something, nothing harmful. She was still a bit tired, but Casey decided it was time to work again, because they actually couldn't miss her. The ADAs of other departments had to substitute for her, and in Casey's opinion they didn't do as well as Alex and she did. So, it was Monday morning and she walked into her office after almost a week. She saw a bouquet on her desk. Beautiful roses. She walked to them and next to the bouquet a scarf with a little note on it.

_Tonight, 8 PM. Take this._

_AleX_

Casey smiled. A date. Finally. Their first date. Pretty weird, since they were together for a few weeks now. She had to think about a dress and stuff. She needed to go home earlier. Where did she have to be waiting? Was she gonna be picked up? She decided not to worry about it and just text Alex.

_Hey, where do I have to wait for you? X_

A few minutes later she got a text back.

_I thought maybe at your home. See you tonight. AleX_

Casey smiled at the "AleX"-thing. She was funny. She was hers. In a very good mood, Casey started working.

* * *

_Oh shit, it's almost half past six. I have to go home fast to change clothes. _She quickly put away her work and rushed out of the office. When she got home, it was almost seven o'clock. _I have to rush. _She quickly showered and shaved her legs. After that she dressed up and applied some make-up. After almost an hour, she was ready. Her eyelashes curled, a bit eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss and a pleasant perfume. On top of it all, she was wearing a nice knee-high emerald green dress, not too revealing, but pretty sexy, and below it, she wore high heels.

It was almost 8 PM so she was right on time. She got her purse in her left hand and in her right hand, she had the scarf. What was she supposed to do with that anyway? The doorbell rang. She opened the door. It was Alex.

"Hey, you look gorgeous." she said. She was wearing a black dress, a bit longer than Casey's, but there was a big slit in the left side of it, so her leg was visible. Casey thought it was really sexy. If they weren't supposed to leave in a few minutes, she would have taken her right here, right now.

"You don't look bad either." Casey grinned. She kissed Alex.

"So, you still have the scarf?" Alex smirked. "I'm gonna blindfold you with it. Maybe, if you like, I will do that tonight too." she looked very naughty. If Casey didn't want to take Alex earlier, she would have now, but she controlled herself.

"Sexy. But why do you want to blindfold me right now?"

"Because I can. And I want to surprise you. And I like seeing you blindfolded." she smirked.

"You're evil. But you can't have sex with me yet, so you have to control yourself for a couple of hours."

"Oh, I can. Can you?" Alex teased.

"Of course." Casey replied.

"Well, let's blindfold you, then we can go." Alex blindfolded Casey with it, really carefully, because she didn't want to ruin Casey's make-up. Casey thought it was adorable. But from now on, she didn't know where she was going. Alex led her outside, to the cab. Clearly the taxi driver new what he had to do, because he started driving when they got in. The ride didn't take long, but it felt longer than it actually was. Casey was really nervous and she lost a bit of control when she was blindfolded by Alex, but Casey thought that was really arousing.

"Almost there?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I think a minute or two more and then we are there. You would love it." Casey couldn't see, but she could tell Alex was smirking again. _What the hell does she have in mind?_

"We're here." Alex said after the two promised minutes. "Come, I help you out of the car." She tipped the taxi driver and they went to what, Casey thought it was, the restaurant. Alex helped her up a few steps and they entered a warm place. She could tell by the sound of the people it was really cosy in there. She also smelled something that seemed really familiar. It reminded her of good times and her parents and older brother.

She suddenly felt two hands fidgeting with the knot of the scarf. She could see again, and she recognized the place immediately. It was the place she took her parents and older brother when they were visiting. The last time when they were together - almost a year ago - they were sitting in the right corner, in the back of the place. It was pretty small, but they had nice waiters and waitresses and the food was amazing.

Casey loved the place. It reminded her of her family and the happy times she shared with them. Casey didn't see them that much, and especially not together. Her brother stopped by a few times, but that was always when he had to work and had almost no time to spend time with Casey. Casey loved her family, so she hated it she couldn't see them that much. They lived across the country, in California, so it wasn't an easy ride from and to there.

"And, do you like it?" Alex asked, a bit hesitant, because Casey didn't say a thing since she was released from the blindfold.

"Are you kidding me? I _love_ it." she hugged Alex. "I love this place. I always have. How did you know?"

Alex flushed. "I-eh. called your brother. I found his number in your cellphone when you were sick, so.."

"Alex! You're crazy!" Casey grinned. "What did you say? He doesn't know I'm with you, right?"

"Oh, he does now. We talked for almost an hour. I really like him." she grinned too. "He's nothing like you." she teased.

"That's scary! And you're evil. I bet you like me." Casey laughed. "But then I can say he must have liked you, because he really hates calling."

"Well, he seemed to enjoy it." Alex smirked. "So, he told me you loved this place. And I thought, what could be better than this? And I figured this would be my best option, so.. Here we are."

"I love it."

A waitress came to lead them to their table. Casey didn't know her, so she had to be new. Or 'new', because Casey hadn't been there for a long time now. She was really nice, but she seemed to be interested in Casey. She flirted a bit, but it wasn't the annoying kind. They got a spot at the back of the restaurant, next to an old couple and to what seemed like a couple of newly-weds. They talked about stuff and got their food.

When they just had their first course, she felt Alex's foot stroking her inner leg. She ran it up, across her inner thigh. Casey's breathing became shallow. Alex's foot was between her legs now, almost touching a very sensitive spot. She softly stroke the tips of her toes across her panties. Casey grabbed Alex's hand.

"If you don't stop doing that.." Casey whispered at Alex, but Alex smirked.

"That waitress is flirting with you. I was just reminding you what we're going to do tonight." she grinned.

"You, bad, bad, Alex." but her eyes were sparkling. She couldn't wait to get home and do things with that scarf..


	11. Blindfolded

**A/N: So, you guys are wondering what they're gonna do with that scarf. You might get an answer this chapter. Enjoy :) Pretty kinky, so if you don't like, you should skip this one. ^^**

* * *

"I hope to see you once more." the waitress smiled at Casey. "You're nice." Casey smiled back.

"I came here a lot a couple of years ago, and I'm planning to make it a habit again, so we will." she replied. "Bye."

"See you next time." the waitress said smiling.

The cab was already waiting, so Alex and Casey walked to it, Casey still grinning, but Alex not looking too happy. They got in the car and Casey decided to ask, already knowing the answer.

"What's wrong, Alex? Didn't you like her?" she grinned.

"No, she's a bitch. I can't believe you like her." she replied. Casey laughed.

"I figured."

"She was drooling all over you." Alex said, a bit indignant about it.

"Oh, I was wondering why I was getting wet. I thought it was you almost fucking me with your foot." she smirked. Alex laughed this time, but seemed a bit embarrassed. "It's okay, Alex. I don't mind. I thought it was cute, you being jealous of that girl. It should be other way around, because you're the one who gets to undress me in like a quarter of an hour. So.."

"I wasn't jealous!" Alex said more indignant than earlier.

"No? Then why don't you like her?" Casey was amused, Alex trying to save her ass.

"Because!" she answered, not knowing what to say. "Okay, she was nice, but she was flirting with you."

"A lot of women flirt with me, Alex."

"Oh." Alex was overwhelmed.

"Where did you leave the scarf, Alex?" Casey asked, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"You know why." she took a look at the taxi driver, whose ears where red. He could hear them loud and clear. Casey grinned. Must be uncomfortable for the guy. Casey ran her finger across Alex's hand. "I have something in mind." she bend over to Alex. "And it contains me screaming your name." she whispered very softly.

Alex flushed. She didn't seem to be so indignant anymore. Casey smiled and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

"I'll show you you mean more to me than just a flirt." Casey whispered in Alex's ear. She just nodded, handing over the scarf.

* * *

Casey walked into her living room, with Alex right behind her. She turned around and unzipped her dress. She slowly let it fall down on the ground, leaving her in nothing more than a black lacy bra, panties and garter belts. Casey noticed Alex's breathing almost stopped. She flushed a bit more than she already did.

"I just want to feel you." Casey said seductive, letting the scarf slide between her fingers. Alex took a few steps in Casey's direction, getting the hint. She blindfolded Casey with the scarf again, making it unable for Casey to see anything. She brushed her lips against Casey's, immediately feeling the sensation of Casey only being able to feel what Alex did to her. She deepened the kiss and let she took of her dress too.

"Those garter belts are really sexy, Ms. Novak." She whispered in Casey's ear. Casey started to get goose bumps all over her body. Alex traced her fingers across her arms and grabbed her hands. She started to lead her to what she thought was her bedroom. She felt the edge of her bed against the back of her legs and she slowly sat down.

"I think that waitress should be really jealous of me right now. You are so sexy when you're blindfolded." Alex whispered. "I think everybody should be jealous."

"I'm yours, Alex." Casey said. Alex pressed her lips against Casey's, softly leading Casey on the bed, crawling over the sheets and eventually straddling Casey's hips. She ran her hands over Casey's body, tracing the tips of her fingers across her side and across the hem of her underwear. Casey's breath became ragged, and she closed her eyes, although she was already blindfolded.

The feeling was amazing. She couldn't see, so her nerves were more focused than normally. Alex repositioned herself next to Casey. She buckled her hips and she felt Alex getting the garter belts off, really slowly lowering it, until it was off. After that she started to shove her panties down, till they were off.

She felt her weight shifting on the bed and suddenly she felt Alex's lips on hers, while her hand started to unclasp her bra. She could feel Alex's naked breasts pressing against her skin. Alex started to leave a trace of wet kisses to her neck and started to nibble on her earlobe. Casey ran her hands across Alex's back, leaving scratches with her nails. Alex's fingers were between Casey's thighs, driving her crazy.

"Alex, please.. touch me." Casey gasped.

"Almost." Alex replied, going down to her right nipple. She licked and sucked it and pinched the other one with her left hand. Casey thought this was torturing, since she could only feel anything and not see, and the sensation was like a hundred times more. She had the feeling she was going to explode of need.

Casey started to move her crotch to the place she thought Alex's fingers were, but Alex didn't decide to give in.

"I'll make you come so hard." She whispered. "But not yet. You're mine right now."

Casey almost couldn't breathe, so _fucking_ aroused she was. She could only think of Alex relieving her from her throbbing pain in her core. She _fucking_ needed her to be there. To put so much pressure on her clit, that she couldn't hold anymore and just came. Casey felt Alex running her tongue across her lower abdomen, while leaving wet kisses. She ran her tongue around her navel.

Casey's hips started to buck uncontrollably and she pushed her nails into Alex's back. She was almost nauseous of her arousal.

"Alex.. please." She gasped. She wasn't able to say more than those two words. She couldn't phrase them in her head. She couldn't think of anything else. She started to press her pubic bone against Alex to get her relief, but Alex backed away, still not giving in. The weight shifted again.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't touch yourself." She whispered and she walked out of the room. Casey could tell she was walking to the kitchen, but she didn't know for sure. She felt down there to check her state. She was soaking wet. In less than a few seconds, she was back.

"I said, don't touch yourself." Alex told Casey.

"Then please fuck me." Casey said urgent. "I can't take it anymore."

"No. Not yet. Do I have to tie you up?" she asked. It wasn't an order, it was a suggestion. Casey liked that idea. Letting Alex take all control over her. That was wrong right? She should be in control. She heard herself answer.

"Yeah.. there are scarves in my drawer." She gasped, almost not believing what she said. Alex already controlled her. The weight on the mattress shifted again and she heard Alex looking for scarves. A little later she felt Alex grabbing her hand gently and binding her hands to the head of her bed. She trusted Alex.

"Are you comfortable, Case?" Alex asked. "You have to tell me if you want me to release you, okay?"

"Yeah." Casey gasped.

She felt the weight on the mattress shift again and a moment later she felt something cold in her navel.

"You remember our first night?" Alex asked. Casey remembered it like yesterday. Ice cubes. The sudden feeling of very cold on her body almost made her go over the edge, and Alex haven't even touched her yet. She felt another piece of ice an inch above the other one. Alex left a whole trace of ice cubes on her body, finishing with two in her collarbones. Casey's muscles tightened. The cold made her even hotter. She was getting crazy.

She felt two fingers at each side of her body, tracing down her inner arms, across her sides, slowly lowering, up to her thighs. The ice started to melt. Casey figured that it might happen faster, because she was radiantly hot. She could tell she was dripping on the sheets right now. She bucked her hips and she felt the cubes shift. Alex's lips brushed Casey's again, who allowed her entrance. Alex's fingers were between her legs right now, softly stroking her most sensitive area, but ignoring the place Casey really wanted her to be.

"Please.." Casey said, not able to move anymore. "Touch me.. Alex.." she gasped.

Alex slowly slid her finger between her lips, softly stroking across her clit. Casey almost came because of the sudden sensation. "Please.." she gasped. But Alex caressed her inner thighs again. Casey needed her to touch her so desperately, especially after Alex gave her a taste of all the good that she was hoping to get. Suddenly she felt two fingers thrust into her core, making her come in an instant. She bucked terribly while she climaxed. She wanted to tangle her fingers into Alex's hair, but she wasn't able to, making the climax much more intense.

"Alex.." she screamed.

"Yes, babe?" Alex asked, teasing Casey.

"That.. was.. wow." Casey panted. But Alex wasn't finished yet. She kissed Casey on the lips, moved down again. Casey just regained her breath again, when she felt Alex's tongue between her lips, gently stroking her clit. She also felt a finger penetrating her, curling to press on her g-spot. Casey's hips bucked again. She needed to tangle her fingers in Alex's hair, but she wasn't able to. She couldn't do anything, but let Alex go her way with her. Her clit was still sensitive of her last orgasm, so she shook uncontrollably. Alex added another finger and started to pump, while she sped up her pace with her tongue. She flicked around and across her clit. She sucked one more time and Casey felt she came again. Her muscles tightened and she squirted on the sheets as she came. "Whoa, Alex.." she screamed.

Alex untied her and gently put off her blindfold. Alex smirked.

"Well, I guess that was your best orgasm, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes.. I've never squirted before." Casey replied grinning, finally able to hold the blonde in her arms.


	12. The day after

**A/N: So, what did you think of my last chapter? Was it bad? (Oh my god? XD) Well, I'm in the mood of writing today, so another one will be uploaded today :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Casey.. Casey, wake up.. We have to go to work." it seemed to sound miles away, but it didn't take long to make Casey realize it was Alex. "Casey, you slept through the alarm. I already made breakfast, but you have to get up now."

But Casey didn't want to get up. She was sore. Her whole body ached. _So that's the prize you have to pay when you want good sex, huh?_ Her head hurt so much. She laid her arm over her eyes, to protect herself from the sun, because she couldn't handle the light.

"Casey, you have to go to work. You have been back for one day after a week off yet, so you can't afford another day off." Alex sat down next to Casey on the bed.

"Don't talk so loud, please. My head.. My legs.. they're so sore." she checked her arms. The scarves had left some streaks and bruises. She felt terrible. But she thought of why she was aching so much now. The best sex she ever had. She smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Alex asked, not understanding why she was grinning out of the sudden.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about yesterday."

Alex grinned. "Yeah. You dozed off pretty quick though. You must have been exhausted, because I was able to change the sheets without waking you. And you know how messy that goes with me doing that."

Casey chuckled. "You're one of a kind. A normal person would have just let it be and slept with me, but you had to clean it up."

"You don't understand! It was soaking wet." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, thanks to you. But I love you did it anyway." She kissed Alex tender. She breathed Alex's scent.

"I have to shower. I must smell pretty bad, right?"

"No. But I would have taken a shower with you, if my legs weren't so sore. My god, how am I supposed to get in court this way?" she grinned. "Ms. Cabot, I must admit.. you are pretty good at what you're doing."

"What if I run a bath for you?" Alex smiled. "You can eat, while I run it. We have time."

"That seems like a good idea to me." Casey tried to get up, squeezing her eyes closed. Her muscles were so freaking sore. She would almost regret it, but she didn't. It was too good. She held on to that thought when she staggered to the kitchen to eat. A minute or ten later she was finished and she stumbled to the bathroom. Nice scent filled the air and Alex sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Ready to get in?" she asked.

"If you go with me." Casey replied.

"Yeah, I figured, so I didn't shower." she grinned. Alex stepped into the bathtub first, so Casey could sit with her back against Alex. Casey nuzzled her cheek against Alex's chest and Alex wrapped her arms around Casey.

"Can't we stay in this tub for the rest of the day?" Casey asked, her eyes closed. "I'm a little less sore this way."

"Oh, I thought it was because you have the breasts of an incredibly hot blonde ADA pressed against your back." Casey could tell Alex was smirking right now.

"I take it into a count." she teased.

Casey enjoyed the silence and the warmth and the touch of the ADA, this time nothing sexually about it. Casey liked the fact they could be intimate without being sexual. She ran the top of her finger across Alex's knee, thinking about their moments together. They practically lived with each other. Since their night in Alex's office, they stayed with each other for almost every night.

"Alex?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Alex asked, who seemed to be drifted off in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I love you." she smiled against Casey's back, while she hugged Casey from behind.

"I love you too."

Casey wanted to ask Alex to move in with her, but she didn't. It was too soon. They were only together for a few months. She didn't know her that well. Or did she? Anyway, she didn't meet her parents or something. It was just too soon. Although, moving in was just another step in their relationship and nothing scary. Or was it? They were together. They lived together. The only thing that changed was the fact that they had to call it 'their apartment' instead of 'my apartment'. And the fact that either Alex's place or her place would be 'infected' by each other's stuff.

"How about I meet your parents? Do you have any siblings?" Casey asked.

"Hmm. I don't know if you _want_ to meet them. They think that me being gay is a disgrace. I can only visit them if I don't talk about relationship or something. In other words, that I hide that I'm gay."

"Oh, Alex, I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't care about them. I stopped caring about them a long time ago. They made my puberty a living hell. I couldn't be dating girls, so I had this secret relationship with what I told them was my best friend. But this day they caught me kissing her in my bedroom. They kicked her out and told her she wasn't allowed to step one foot in our house anymore. Right after that I left them. I visit them sometimes on holidays, but that's only because they're my family, not because I like them. I have one younger sister. Her name is Taylor, and she accepts me. She actually helped me hide my relationship from my parents. She was the first one I told about my sexual orientation. She's nice, but she lives in Seattle, so I don't see her so much."

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"Well, yeah, you can't help it. My parents are rich, they care about their image."

"Can I meet your sister?"

"I guess. But it's a long trip. Or I can invite her. Or we can invite your brother and my sister at the same time. They would like each other, I guess." Alex suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Casey turned around her head to give a quick peck on Alex's nose. "I'll call Chris tonight to ask. If you call your sister.."

"Deal. I think it's time to leave the bath, Case. We have to go to work."

Casey thought she might never say it, but she said it too soon. She wasn't in the mood to get up. It was way too cosy and nice over there. She moaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Alex said with a stern look.

"Whoa, I'm scared." Casey joked. "I'm not surprised they call you the Ice Queen, Cabot."

Alex shot a fake glare at Casey, but she saw she was having a hard time to keep up that face, so it was a weird mix between a smirk and a glare. Casey had to laugh.

"Fine, I will get up. But I don't look forward to the fact that I have to wear long-sleeves when it's eighty degrees outside."

"Yeah, but wearing short sleeves would be so appropriate, since everybody is able to see that you had great sex last night." Alex circled Casey wrist with her finger.

"Okay, you're right. I don't want people to know. Maybe they would steel you from me. I want you to stay mine." Casey tried to look seriously, but Alex smirked.

"Liz is gonna love your bruises on your wrists. You remember when she called my bite-mark nice?" Alex smirked.

"Oh, you bet I remember. That was so awkward. And inappropriate. I don't want that to happen with me this time."

"Well, go get your ass out of the tub and get dressed!" Alex yelled, but she smirked so she was teasing Casey.

"You're unbelievable." Casey sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm aware of the fact that I state Casey slept through the alarm and they go sit in the tub for a while, but I don't care. They are bad-ass. ^^**


	13. Brother and sister coming up

**A/N: So, it's time to meet Alex's sister and Casey's brother :) Let's see what happens.**

* * *

Casey walked into Alex's office. "So, I called Chris and he's coming over this Friday evening."

"Nice, Taylor's coming too. I invited her over to my place. If your brother wants to, he can stay too, but I have just one guest room, so.."

"I'll ask if he's willing to sleep on the couch." Casey smiled. "I think he is. When we're little, he slept on the couch like a million times."

"I can't wait till Friday." Alex smiled while she gave Casey a quick peck on the cheek.

"Me neither. It will be fun, I'm sure."

* * *

And Friday came soon. Alex and Casey were waiting on the airport to pick up Taylor and Chris. They would arrive on almost the same time, so they didn't have to wait that long. The first to arrive was Alex's sister Taylor. They saw her approach. Casey could tell it was Alex's sister, because she was like the younger version of her.

"Hey, I'm Casey." she extended her hand. Taylor shook it cheerfully.

"Hi, nice to meet you." she smiled. At first sight, she looked like Alex, but Taylor's nose was different and she had green eyes instead of blue ones like Alex. Also, her whole attitude was different from Alex's. Casey could tell she would like Taylor a lot.

"How was your flight?" Casey asked, interested in the other blonde.

"Oh, it was great, but.." she didn't finish her sentence, because her eyes strayed off and got track of something, or better said, someone who was approaching. Casey looked too and saw her brother.

"Chris!" she ran across the hall and hugged her brother.

"Casey!" he lifted her up and circled her around. "Oh, I missed you so much. It must have been like a lifetime we didn't see each other."

"Yeah, we live too far away from each other."

"Seriously, Case.. you need to come over a lot more. Our mom and dad miss you too. And you understand I have to report everything about Alex. I'm sure they're excited to know about her." he smiled. "So, now I want to meet her."

Alex and Taylor came over to their spot.

"Hey, I'm Alex." Alex said while she extended her hand. Chris shook it, but pulled her into a hug. Casey could see Alex didn't see that coming, but that she didn't mind, although she was not the hugging type.

"I'm Chris. We spoke on the phone. That was great." he smiled friendly. "In my opinion, my sister couldn't do better."

"I'm honored to be her girlfriend." Alex said while she grabbed Casey's hand.

Chris extended his hand to Taylor. "Chris." he smiled.

"Taylor.." she said, while she flushed. Casey could tell Taylor liked Chris. Chris was a handsome guy. He wasn't a redhead, but had dark hair. He had the same eyes as Casey.

"You're from Seattle, right? Washington? Then we don't live that far apart. I'm from San Francisco, California." Chris said to Taylor.

"Yeah, that's only like 800 miles." she giggled. Chris started to laugh too.

"Compared to where these two live, it's just a walk to the 7-eleven on the corner. It's like what? 3000 miles?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think they don't like us enough to live closer to us." Taylor grinned.

"Hey!" Casey and Alex said in unison.

"Oh, they are offended." Chris teased.

"Yeah, I'm very well offended." Alex said.

"Chris, are you sleeping at a hotel or do you stay at Alex's?" Casey asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Depends on the quality do. I may make up my mind about it." he grinned. "Maybe I want some break from all the women I'm staying with."

"Always nagging about the quality of couches. You don't care about them. You can sleep on a pile of rubbish if you want." Casey teased.

"Hey! That's not true!" Chris exclaimed. "Rubbish doesn't smell well."

"Let's walk to the car." Taylor suggested. "I'm tired of the flight and I'm hungry like a wolf."

"Are you gonna eat a moose?" Chris teased.

"Yeah, of course. Don't you do that every day?" Taylor grinned.

"Nah, sometimes. But I never now what to do with the antlers. I got a whole bunch of them in my backyard, but they're just laying there.." Chris grinned.

Casey and Alex walked behind Chris and Taylor, watching the two get along very much.

"They're kind of cute, don't you think?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. They're flirting. Taylor is single. Chris?"

"Also single. This could be interesting." Casey told Alex.

* * *

After dinner they were playing cards. It was a game, made up by Chris and Casey's grandparents, called ten-to-one. You first deal ten cards each. First you have to guess how many tricks you're going to get, but you have to take the trump into account. Then you're gonna play clockwise each person have to lay down a card from the same suit. If not, then you can trump or throw away cards. When you guess the number of tricks right, you get ten points in addition to the number of tricks you took. Otherwise you just get the number of tricks as score. First deal ten cards, then nine, then eight, and so on, till you're at one. Then you go other way round. So the idea is simple, the realization isn't.

"Damnit, Chris. I thought you were family. Now I got my guess wrong again!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know you can't take to lose, sis." Chris grinned. "That makes it so fun."

"Case.. you have to think. You cannot lose. You have me." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, easy to say for you. You're first right now." Casey said.

* * *

They continued to play the game until far after midnight. Chris won once, Alex twice and even Taylor won once, but Casey lost every game.

"I think we should go to sleep." she suggested when she lost again.

"You're a bad loser, Case." Chris kissed her cheek. "But I love you anyway. Let's get my couch ready."

"I'll show you your room." Alex said to Taylor. They left the room to do that and Casey and Chris stayed in the living room.

"So, I got this blanket. There are more when you're cold, but I don't think you will." she said. "Do you like Alex?"

"Yeah. She's the right one for you. I figured that out on the phone." he smiled. "You finally found the one?"

"I don't know that yet! We're just a few months together now." Casey said.

"Well, our parents knew each other half a year when they got married, so.." he grinned.

"I don't care!" Casey felt hunted.

"So amazing how I can rise out of you so easily." Chris grinned.

"You're mean." but she hugged Chris while saying that. "I love you, though."

"So, tell me. How's the sex?"

"Pervert! That's always been a dream of yours, the girl-on-girl action."

"Yeah, girl-on-girl, but I don't want to know the details about you and Alex."

"You don't get to know anything." Casey grinned. "But let's say.. it's the best I've ever had. So.. pretty good?"

"Lucky bastard. If I have someone who's good, I don't like them and other way round. Mom and dad ask me when I'm going to commit to someone, but I just haven't found the right one yet."

"You'll find her one day. And if not, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful old spinster."

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed, but he grinned.

* * *

A few hours later Casey woke up. She had to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked to the bathroom. When she was ready she decided to go get something to drink in the kitchen. While she walked through the living room, she noticed Chris wasn't on the couch anymore..


	14. What happened?

**A/N: So, let's see how this goes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Casey's heartbeat accelerated. She couldn't believe Chris was hitting on Taylor. When they were younger, he had a lot of girlfriends.. and even hook-ups who weren't his girlfriends. And he flirted with her girlfriends. He even got one of them to sleep with him. She had been really mad at him for doing that. Casey was really fond of the girl. She didn't like Chris when she was younger. He ruined pretty much every relationship of hers. She often didn't tell about her hook-ups and girlfriends, so he wouldn't take away hers. Eventually, when they grew up, they've grown to like each other more. Or maybe Chris already did, but he acted normal on her. But he had always been a playboy. He didn't believe in relationships and marriages. Casey believed his longest relationship had last a few weeks. He had never celebrated any anniversary.

Casey considered getting into Taylor's room, but she was afraid of what she was going to find. She didn't want to see her brother and Alex's sister naked and having sex, so she decided to listen. She didn't want them to hook-up, so if they weren't doing anything, she would put a stop to this. She listened, but she only could hear the muffled sounds of their voices. Casey thought they weren't doing anything embarrassing to encounter, so she decided to walk in.

"What are-" but she saw Taylor and Chris sitting on the edge of her bed, Chris handing some paper towels to Taylor.

"Shhh, don't talk so loud. You might wake up Alex." Chris said to Casey. "Taylor's got a nosebleed. And it's really brutal."

Casey saw the bed was covered in bloodstains and Taylor was bending over, squeezing her nose to stop the bleeding.

"For how long is she bleeding?" Casey asked.

"I think about half an hour right now? I was about to fall asleep, when she entered the living room, so I took some paper towels and I read something about bending over." Chris said, still whispering.

"How come?" Casey asked.

"Flights make my nose bleed." Taylor answered, her voice sounded a little muffled because of the paper towel. Chris stroked Taylor's back. It was actually adorable, but Casey didn't want Chris to be with Taylor. Taylor seemed like the kind of girl who liked guys who actually wanted to commit and as far as Casey knew, she had long relationships before, but all of them failed. But Casey figured that if they would have a fling, it could be very awkward between the two of them. They couldn't visit at the same time anymore. It wasn't the biggest deal, but this way it was really great and Casey didn't want to throw that away. Or let them throw it away.

Suddenly Taylor started to gag. She vomited blood on the floor.

"I think I.." she vomited again. ".. had a nosebleed.." she gagged. "when I was sleeping already. I must have swallowed some blood."

"Taylor. What do you mostly do when you have this major nosebleed?" Casey asked.

"Mostly it just stops after a few minutes, but now.." she seemed awfully pale.

"Do you think you can still walk?" Casey asked. She saw she lost a lot of blood, looking at the vomit and the paper towels. This can't be normal. She had to go to the ER.

"I don't know. I feel a little dizzy. And weak.." she tried to stand up, but she almost immediately collapsed. Chris caught her right on time. He seemed to be scared.

"I think we have to bring her to the hospital. She lost a lot of blood and the bleeding doesn't stop." Casey decided. "Stay with her, I'll go wake Alex and change into proper clothes."

Cased walked to Alex's bedroom and woke her. "Alex.. you have to wake up. Your sister's got a huge nosebleed. She's lost a lot of blood. We have to go to the hospital."

Alex woke with a start. "Okay, I'll get dressed and be there in a few seconds." she said. Casey had already changed her clothes and walked to Taylor's room again. Chris walked to her.

"I think it's getting worse. And she's not able to hold so much pressure on her own anymore."

"Go get some clothes. We'll take her to the hospital." Casey said.

Chris carried her to the car and Alex drove as fast as she good, and still would be legal, to the nearest hospital. In the meantime Taylor had passed out. When they entered the ER, everything happened so fast. Casey could only remember Chris laying her down on a gurney and a doctor was working on her. She heard something about a few units of blood.

Casey, Alex and Chris had to wait in the waiting room to wait for updates. In between there was a nurse who said it was gonna be okay with Taylor. She lost a lot of blood, but they gave her a few units, so she should be fine. They were fixing her nosebleed right now. She had to be there for the rest of the night, because she wanted to keep an eye on her, in case her blood levels weren't high enough.

"You can see her right now, Ms. Cabot." the same nurse told them ten minutes later. "Follow me. She can be groggy, because of her loss of blood."

They went to the room where Taylor was. Alex sat down next to the bed.

"Hey Tay. You really scared us." Alex said. Taylor smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Normally it's not that bad, but this time." She was still dead pale. "I have to stay the rest of the night, because they want to be sure I've got enough blood and my BP has to go up a bit. You can go home if you want. You can sleep for a few hours. I will do the same in here." she smiled weakly. Casey could tell she didn't want them to leave. Casey looked at Alex and locked eyes.

"We stay?" Casey asked. Alex nodded. "I'm gonna get some coffee then."

"I'll go with you." Alex said. They went for a coffee to the cafeteria.

* * *

Taylor was still laying in bed. She didn't know what to say to Chris.

"Thank you for helping me." she smiled.

"No problem. We're going to be family, I think. Alex and Casey are nice together. They should stay that way." Chris gave an amazing smile. Taylor didn't have much blood, but she could flush.

"Yeah, I like Casey. She's great with Alex."

"I like you too." Chris said. "You're an amazing woman."

"You only say that to comfort me. I'm not that hurt. It was just a nosebleed." she waved her hand.

"Just a nosebleed." he grinned. "Yeah, right. But still, I mean it. You're amazing. Are you.."

"single? Yeah. I had a bad break-up a few months ago and I haven't been dating ever since. I actually liked the guy, but he cheated on me. And then it's over in my opinion. When I can't trust someone.." she shook her head. "You?"

"I'm single too. But I actually haven't committed to someone yet. Never. I never had the feeling I got to date a girl more than a few times. I just needed space or something. I haven't found the thing my parents have yet. It's sometimes frustrating, because I don't like to sleep around anymore. I want more. But don't tell Casey. She doesn't like the way I deal with girls." he grinned.

* * *

"I actually thought they were having sex or something. I can't imagine." Casey said to Alex while they walked back to Taylor's room with their coffee.

"Well, I don't know what you prefer, a major nosebleed or catching them having sex." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, you don't want both." Casey grinned. When they entered Taylor's room again, she saw Chris standing up really fast. He was flushing. Casey had never seen him flush. Not once. Not even when he did something wrong when they were young. Casey could think of a thing they were doing, but she thought that she was hallucinating. She hadn't been sleeping for a long time. Besides, it would be really inappropriate, wouldn't it?


	15. Just leave her alone

**A/N: Nice, asking me to update, when it's only been one day since I've updated ^^ I really like that. Means that you like it. :) So, enjoy this one today! It's a lot of dialogue, so I'm sorry if you don't like. I thought a bit of Chris/Casey-time wouldn't be misplaced. :)**

* * *

"Chris, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" Casey said. She had to talk to him. He could not just sleep around with Alex's sister.

"Okay." he nodded and they walked to the hall and sat down on a bench.

"What was that all about? Did you have to bang her?" Casey accused Chris.

"I didn't bang her!" Chris was clearly offended.

"Then why were you on top of her and red as a lobster when we walked in?" Casey asked. She really sounded like a counselor right now.

"I.. I didn't have sex with her. I only kissed her."

"But you would have if we didn't walk in. That's like planning on killing someone, but getting caught before you actually do." Casey said, still acting like a counselor.

"Do you compare me kissing Taylor with committing a murder? That's sick, Casey!"

"Why would you kiss Taylor out of all people? The one person I don't want you to kiss. Besides Alex of course."

"Because.." Chris sighed. "I don't want to tell you."

"You kiss like a hundred girls a week, why couldn't you just control yourself for a bit longer and kiss and bang another one when you get home?"

"Well, Case.. I have to disappoint you, because I don't do that anymore." He looked into Casey's eyes, so Casey could tell he meant it.

"Why not?" she was a bit flabbergasted.

"Because I want more. And I want to feel something. I got bored you know." Chris admitted.

"Are you sure it's not because you had every girl and you don't have anyone left to screw? Because you can move to another place." Casey teased.

"Well, I had this girl once.. and I ended up in her apartment. And then it turned out I slept with her roommate before. She was pissed." Chris laughed.

"What happened?"

"Threesome." Chris laughed.

"Oh my god. You're disgusting." she laughed and nudged her brother's side.

"I am not!" he laughed. "They were so hot."

"I can't believe you're telling me this." Casey giggled. "You are the worst."

"I am. I admit. But you love me, so that makes you kind of bad too." he smiled.

"Oh, do I?" Casey asked, trying to make a serious face. But she failed and snorted with laughter. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why couldn't we be like this when we were younger?" Chris asked. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, but you were really mean when we were kids. You stole my girlfriend once, don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that. But you have to be glad I did, because she was a slut. She screwed like every guy and just used you." Chris pointed out.

"Really? I didn't know that. But why did y-"

"I did it, because I was an ass." Chris admitted grinning. "All brothers are."

"I know." Casey smiled. "I forgive you. As long as you stay away from Taylor, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you can't ruin her." Casey said sternly.

"I won't.."

"Just stay away from her." Casey said. Chris didn't say anything anymore. They sat there for a while in silence.

"Do you love her?" Chris asked.

"Who? Why?"

"Alex.. just asking. I was wondering. You seem happy, you know."

Casey narrowed her eyes. "Do I?" _Yeah, well, I feel happy lately. I just didn't connected the dots that way.._ "I love her."

"How's that?"

"Why the sudden interest? You don't believe in love." Casey narrowed her eyes again.

"You don't understand do you? I thought I didn't have to explain." Chris sighed. "I stopped screwing around, because I want what mom and dad have. To find the one to.. you know what. Case, I'm being really awkward. I never talk about my feelings or something. I even hate to say 'my feelings'. Don't do this to me." he begged.

"Wow, I didn't know I would ever witness you being all about feelings and stuff." Casey grinned.

"You tease me." he pouted, but Casey could tell he was playing with her.

"I don't. I never tease you. I don't know what you're talking about." Casey grinned.

"You damn well do. Of all the people in the world.. you are so mean to me." He tried to look aggrieved.

"You deserve it. You still stole my girlfriend."

"I didn't steal Alex!" Chris said indignant.

"Didn't you try to? Can't imagine." Casey grinned. "She's really hot."

"You know I would never steal a non-slut girlfriend, right?" Chris grinned.

"Yeah, right." Casey grinned too.

"But I have to admit, she's hot. I can't believe she chose you." Chris teased.

"Hey! You cannot say that! We share genes."

"I have the better half." Chris grinned.

"You have the slutty half."

"Ouch, that hurt." Chris looked in pain. "I'm kidding, Case."

"You damn well should be, because I'm gonna eat you right now. You're so mean and such a teasing bad brother."

"I know, right. I've learned it from my sister." he grinned.

"I think we should do this a little more. Just talk." Casey exhaled grinning.

"Yeah we do. Turns out you're great." he smirked. Casey nudged him again.

"You're an ass." Casey said. "But I still love you for that."

"I love you too, Case." he kissed the top of her head. "I won't say that ever again. I just.. brr. I don't talk like that."

"You're such a failure in being a macho." Casey smirked. "You're actually a soft guy."

"I am not!" he tried to be offended but the grin on his face betrayed him.

"Let's go back to Taylor." Casey suggested. "We've been gone long enough."

"Yeah, let's do that."

They walked back to Taylor's room. Alex and Taylor were talking about some random stuff. It sounded like they were just talking about people who don't wash their windows. I don't know how they do it, just talking like that about totally nothing.

"Why are you talking about cleaning windows?" Chris asked frowning.

"Because we can. We talk about everything." Taylor said. "At least, we did when we were young. Alex is my best friend."

"Oh, you weren't the kind of sisters who fought all the time over the same boyfriend or something?" Chris asked.

Alex raised her brow. "What doesn't seem right about that question?"

"Oh, eh." he laughed. "I forgot. So you were great together because you're a lesbian and she's straight? That's fucking genius!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yeah well, and the fact that our parents weren't our favorite people and we have a lot in common and stuff. I mean, we fought, don't get me wrong, but every best friends do." Alex smiled.

"But, you tell each other everything. Then also intimate things or..?" Casey asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Whoa, sis, you did something to her you don't want anybody to know?" Chris teased. Casey gave Chris a dead-glare. "Whoa, I think I got just killed."

"I don't tell her every detail, but she pretty much always knew I was with someone. We covered each other's asses." Alex explained.

"Wow, I can't imagine how that must have been." Casey said in awe. "I mean.. Chris also tried to hit on my girlfriends. And he always bullied me and called me ginger. I didn't like him."

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed.

"But it's true."

"Yeah, that's right." Chris admitted. "But you make me sound horrible in front of this lady right here." he nodded at Taylor.

"So?"

"That's bad for my image." he pouted.

"As if there's a way so save your ass. You're screwed up.. Everybody knows that." Casey grinned.

"Poor Chris. His sister bullying him back for all the times he bullied her." Taylor said, patting Chris's leg.

"I know, right? She's such a.."

"Yes?" Casey asked with a 'don't-you-dare'-face.

"Nothing." Chris grinned. "I didn't want to say inappropriate or something.."

* * *

**Oh, jees. I just doubted the word 'what'. What the hell. XD**


	16. Going home

**A/N: WOOHOO, 100 reviews :) A personal milestone. Really great of you, guys! I'm one happy girl right now. :)**

**Chris and Taylor are going home. Enjoy this one :)**

* * *

Sunday went very fast. Far too fast, in Casey's opinion. It was already time for Chris and Taylor to leave again. They were at the airport to say goodbye. They'd become really close the last couple of days. Taylor was really nice and Casey was glad with this kind of 'sister-in-law'. She really respected their choice in sexuality and she loved Alex, what Casey really loved. Inception. However, all good things came to an end.

"I'll call you." Casey said while she hugged Chris tightly.

"Take care, Case." he added whispering. "Don't let Alex go, she's a keeper." he winked and kissed her cheek. "See you."

They waved Taylor and Chris goodbye and Alex and Casey went back to the car.

"I'll miss them." Casey said sadly.

"Me too. It was really great, them being here." Alex added. She wrapped her arm around Casey's waist and pulled her into her. "Let's go home."

* * *

Alex and Casey had just eaten a bit, that means, the leftovers. They weren't really hungry, though. Now they were hanging out on the couch, just talking a bit about pretty much nothing. Casey laid her head into Alex's lap and Alex started to stroke her hair.

"Maybe it's weird, but I kind of had the feelings that Chris and Taylor would hook-up. Luckily that didn't happen, but I thought it would." Casey said.

"Yeah, I don't know. I kind of got the feeling that you didn't talk to Chris just about the weather when you took him apart in the hospital." Alex grinned. "You're a meddler."

"Hey!" Casey sat up straight.

"You are. And you have to admit that you told Chris to stay away." she narrowed her eyes, but she was grinning.

"Yeah, alright, I did. But sometimes he's such a man whore. I figured Taylor wouldn't like that and I wanted to keep peace." Casey explained.

"I get it. I would have done the same, I guess." Alex pushed Casey down to the couch again and traced her finger across Casey's lips. "Just to protect my little sister."

"You're so cute when you talk about your sister. You really love her. I like that." Casey smiled.

"I'm not cute." Alex tried to look bad-ass.

"Why not?"

"People call me Ice Queen. You noticed that, right?" Alex frowned.

"Oh, I might have heard something. But still.. you're cute. To me." Casey grinned. She reached out her hand and stroked her finger across Alex's nose. "Kiss me.." she sighed.

Alex leaned in and kissed Casey softly on the lips. Casey sat up and ran her tongue across Alex's bottom lip. Alex parted her lips Casey slid her tongue into Alex's mouth. They fought for dominance while Casey straddled Alex's thighs and ran her hand up in her hair, massaging Alex's scalp with her fingers. Alex had put her hands on Casey's sides, stroking her hips with her thumbs under her shirt. Alex had almost worked up Casey's shirt, when Casey pulled away.

"We're not going to have sex right now." she decided.

"Why not?" Alex pouted. "It's been two days."

"I know, but I have to go home to get some stuff. I don't have fresh underwear and clean clothes. I smell weird. That annoys me. I have to go home for at least a few hours. I cannot show up at work in the morning with the same clothes, smelling funny." she shook her head.

Alex's pout changed into a grin. "Yeah, that's true. But I don't want you to go." she kissed Casey's neck.

"I know that, Ms. Cabot, but I have to. I'm not gonna explain again." she pretended to be stern.

"Ah, please, stay here. You can borrow my clothes." Alex pouted again.

Casey thought it was worth considering, but it was really alarming that she couldn't get her own stuff. "No, I will go home." she decided.

But Alex grabbed Casey's wrists and pinned her to the couch. "Stay, please. I don't want you to leave my apartment. Stay.." she looked so serious when she said that.

Casey thought she meant something else. "You mean-?"

"Move in with me, please?" Alex looked so cute when she begged. She really wanted this.

"We are just a few months together. Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Casey pointed out.

"No. We know each other for years. Not that well, though, but I'm pretty sure we can do this. I don't want to leave you. And I don't want you to leave me anymore. I wish you could just stay the nights." Alex said.

"You realize that we've been sleeping at each other's apartments for almost every night the past couple of months?" Casey smirked.

"Yeah, so, what's the deal? The only difference is that you don't have to go home to get your stuff." Alex smiled. She had a point in that.

"Well, it's not that it doesn't feel right. It's just.. my parents didn't met you and we know each other not that long and.." but Alex laid her finger on her lips to silence her.

"Believe me, I'm not the kind of person that just asks after a few months to move in. I've never lived with girlfriends. I either didn't spend so much time with one of them, only you. I'm sure we can do this. I'm addicted to you, Case. I want to know everything about you. Above all, I really love you. I can't image feeling this for someone else." Alex's voice was really soft.

"I don't think I can call you the Ice Queen anymore, right? You're so soft right now." Casey smirked, but she thought it was really adorable. She never thought Alex had this kind of side.

"You're a tease." she nudged Casey's side. "You make fun of me. I'm putting my feelings on table and you just-"

"Sssh, I don't mean it. I think it's great you say all those things, but no one ever said those things before, so I don't know how to handle that. The idea of you and me living together scares the crap out of me, but I also love the idea, because I want to be with you. But I don't know. On the other hand I want to do nothing more than just move in with you, but from the other I'm so scared. I don't know Alex."

"I know. Just say yes. You have to look the other way. What do you have to lose?"

"A nice apartment."

"You always tell me you don't have a connection with it, so please don't be silly." Alex smiled.

"That's true. I don't know what holds me back. I'm just a control freak and this seems so out of control. Too impulsive or something." Casey admitted.

"You really think it's impulsive? I'm thinking about this for a while now, I can't believe you weren't. We practically live together. Stop being so scared to commit."

"You're right, I was thinking about it.." Casey said, looking down, fidgeting with her nails. Alex didn't say a word anymore. She just looked at Casey. After a long time of silence, Casey decided..


	17. Parents

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I just like to tease a bit ^^ I'm not gonna tell what she decided yet. You can speculate a little longer. :) Enjoy this one today!**

* * *

_Two weeks later.._

It's Friday night and Casey and Alex are on the plane to California. They're gonna visit Casey's parents. Casey could tell she was very nervous, because she kept fidgeting with her nails. Casey found out she did that when she wasn't comfortable. She laid her hand on Alex's.

"Don't worry, they'll like you. I'm sure." Casey reassured.

"I hope so." Alex answered.

"About my parents home.. It's not pretty much big. It's small. I'm sure you must have grown up in a really big mansion or something, but-"

"Shh, I don't care. At least you have loving parents, who accept you for who you are." Alex laid her finger on Casey's lips.

"We have to sleep in my old bedroom. It's like it was when I moved out. So.."

"I get to see your childhood." Alex finished her sentence. "I wouldn't love anything anymore than that, Case. I like to get to know you as much as possible." she gave a quick peck on her cheek. "You know that right? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

But Casey wasn't much of an open book and was still worried a bit. Before she could worry even more, they got interrupted by a flight attendant.

"Fasten your seat belts, please."

* * *

A little while later they were in the lobby, waiting for Mrs. and Mr. Novak. Casey could tell Alex was a bit nervous about meeting her parents. She wondered how many times she actually met her girlfriends parents.

"Nervous, Ms. Cabot?" Casey asked.

"A bit." Alex said. "Parents mostly don't like me. If I get the chance to meet them. Which isn't very often. I never introduced my girlfriends to my parents either, so I'm kind of a rookie right now."

"And let me guess, you don't like to do things you're not good at." Casey smiled but squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, sweetie. They will like you."

"You think? I don't. I'm kind of an Ice Queen. Anyway, most people think." she added. Casey wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay." she assured Alex.

"Casey!"

"Dad!" Casey turned around and ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much, Case. You should stop by a little more." he looked at Casey as if he wanted to check if she grew a little more or something.

"I know, dad. But it's a hell of a distance." Casey said, pulling away from her father and hugging her mother.

"Mom, dad.. This is my girlfriend Alexandra Cabot." she introduced Alex. Alex extended her hand to Casey's father, who shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Novak." she said.

"Nice to meet you too, Alexandra. You can call me Mike." he added smiling.

"Please call me Alex." They seemed to get along. After that she shook Casey's mother's hand.

"Evelyn. Mrs. Novak makes me feel so old." she said grinning. Casey was alike her mother, which resulted in a lot of fights when Casey was young. They didn't get along that well. Casey was more of a daddy's girl. Evelyn looked exactly like her daughter - or actually other way round - but then a couple of years older. Her skin was more wrinkled. Mike had dark hair, like Chris and you could tell his son looked a lot like him. Unless his age, he still looked like he had the mischief of a little guy in his eyes.

"Let's go home, girls. I made some homemade cookies. You should try them." Evelyn said.

"I'll take this." Mike picked up each suitcase in each hand. They walked to the car, talking about their flight. When they got in the car, the cross-examination started.

"Where did you two met?" Evelyn asked genuinely.

"At work." Alex answered. "I worked at the DA's office as an ADA, when I got shot and had to stay in Witness Protection for a while. Casey was my successor. We met when I got pulled out of Witness Protection, because they were prosecuting the guy who shot me in another case."

"Wow, Casey didn't tell me you were shot and that you stayed in Witness Protection for so long." Mike said surprised.

"But that's years ago." Evelyn pointed out.

"Yeah, I had to go back and years later I was hired by the DA's office again, as an ADA, just like Casey. A couple of months ago we-"

"Started dating." Casey finished, suddenly really blushing. She didn't know what Alex was about to say or reveal, but she thought it might be best you just say they started dating.

Casey's mother looked a bit suspicious, connecting the dots. Casey knew she told her mom that 'some bitch' was her predecessor when she first started at the SVU and that the squad didn't like her, because they were friends with Alex. Besides, she almost committed perjury, because Alex turned out to be alive and in Witness Protection. Casey had the feeling she didn't believe they just started dating out of the blue, but she didn't say anything. _She will talk to me about it when we're alone. Not with Alex's presence._

Mike seemed all fine with the explanation and started talking about where Evelyn and he met. Turned out he was once jogging in the park and saw Evelyn sitting on a couch. He had to take a rest and sat down next to her. They started talking a bit and seemed to get along very much. He asked her on a date that same evening. After that, they've always been together. Two years later, Chris was born and another three years later, Casey was born.

* * *

They arrived at Casey's parental house half an hour later. Casey showed Alex her room. It was just like she left it. White walls, purple carpet. A three-quarter bed in the corner, a desk and a big dresser. There was a big mirror next to the dresser, with all these little texts written on the edges. Above her dresser, there were bookshelves with a lot of books. On the wall above her bed were a lot of phones of the younger Casey with friends and family. On the other wall, there were posters of some old bands. To put it briefly, it was the room of a teenager.

"And? What do you think of it?" Casey asked, a bit insecure.

"It's great! I mean, this is what a room is supposed to be like. It's nice and cosy and like a real home. Your whole house by the way. I love it. Our home was nothing like that. Too big and too cold. Felt nothing like a home." she said smiling. Casey cheered up a bit.

"Thanks. Is it okay for you to sleep in a three-quarters bed? Because-"

"Shh, it's okay. We don't need the space anyway." she winked. She wrapped her arms around Casey's sides and pulled Casey to her. She nuzzled her nose into her hair. "Really, I love it." she smiled really genuinely.

Casey kissed Alex's lips gently. "I love you."

Alex smiled. "That's the first time you say it first." she looked deeply into Casey's eyes. "I love you too. I like your parents. They're so nice."

"Thanks." Casey just said. She was still a bit worried about her mother. She looked really suspicious and that really meant something, because she almost never looked suspicious. The only few times she had seen her looking like that was when Chris told her he didn't have a girl over - and of course it turned out that he had a girl in his room or when Casey stole the last cookie from the cookie jar and she told them she did not. She had to talk to her about it.

"You have comic books?" Alex asked, holding a pile of them.

"Hey, I thought I hid all of those!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't hide them well enough. I found them under your bed." she grinned. Casey flushed like hell. "You didn't seem like the type of girl who reads this things." she looked through the pile. "Wow, you seem to be a fan of Catwoman. Almost all of them are about her."

"Hey! Give me those!" Casey tried to reach for them, but Alex was too fast.

"Well, I must say, you've got a great taste. She is sexy." Alex grinned. Casey gave up and just pouted. "I never thought you were a nerd."

"I am not." Casey was indignant. "I just like those. You're mean, Ms. Cabot. As if you don't have your secret teenage flaws."

"Oh, I do, but I won't tell you. Or maybe I will. Depends on if Two-Face tosses heads or tails." she grinned.

* * *

**A/N: For those who didn't see Batman, Two-Face is a villain who decides everything by tossing a coin. (he always tosses heads in the movie)**


	18. Talk talk talk

**A/N: So, another update today. Enjoy! :)**

** Tracer0403: that's a really good idea. I think I'll do something with that :)**

* * *

Casey didn't have the opportunity to talk to her mother the rest of the evening. Casey had shown the house to Alex, but they were done really quick, because there was simply not that much room. The weather was nice, so they decided to sit in the backyard around a little campfire. After an hour they heard a car parking in front of the house. A couple of minutes later Chris walked into the backyard.

"I heard you were visiting, so I thought, it would be nice the drop by." he smiled.

After he had said everyone hi, Evelyn got up.

"I'm sure you're thirsty, Chris. Case, can you help me in the kitchen?" she said. Casey saw the opportunity to talk to her alone, so she followed her mother into the house.

Casey leaned to the counter. She struggled with her words. She didn't know how to phrase her concern. Should she just ask explicitly or implicitly?

"Mom.. what do you think of Alex?" she decided that would be the best question for now.

Her mother turned around to face Casey. "Why are you asking, honey?"

"Because.. I get the feeling you don't approve her." she hesitated while she said that.

"Why?" Her mother frowned.

"Because you gave me that look. Just tell me. I can handle it." she added.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I like her, but.." she sighed. "I don't know if she's playing nice or she _is_ nice." she emphasized the word 'is'. "Because when you told me about her the first time, the woman you took her job from, because she died.. The fact she was an Ice Queen.. And everything you told me about her. I didn't get the feeling that you liked her that much. Actually, I thought you hated her. And now it turns out you're dating her. Or whatever you do. I don't get it, Case. What did she do to win you over?" she looked very seriously. Casey had expected this reaction.

Casey sighed. She didn't know if she should answer that. The truth was, that they had sex in her office that one night, but she kind of had the feeling she couldn't say that to her mother. She accepted her as a lesbian, but she didn't know if she could handle her daughter having sex with another woman. Although she must have known that she did, saying it was another thing.

"Mom, I can't tell you what made me change my mind. You can't handle that. Can you trust me?" Casey asked. She saw the hesitation in her mother's eyes, but she saw also that she understood. Did she understood what changed her mind or just that she didn't want to tell her? What was it?

"I guess I have no choice, Case. If you don't want to tell me, I'm not gonna force you to say it." she looked a bit sad. "You know, when you were a little kid, I always thought you would marry a guy and have a few children and be a stay-at-home mom. But now you turn out to be the exact opposite of those things. You're unmarried, you are into a relationship with a woman, have no children and work is your life. It's not that I'm not proud of you, because believe me, I am. It's just that I don't see you that often and it's like I'm losing you. I don't know you anymore. You don't tell me everything like you did when you were just a kid. That's really difficult to me, Case. You don't let me into your life anymore. And I don't know if that's because you're a lesbian or your work or whatever, but I want to know, because I want to know you again. I don't want to lose my daughter."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I promise I will let you in my life a little more from now on. But it's not that I don't want to tell you why I changed my mind about Alex.. it's just that I thought you didn't want to know. I mean, you accept my as a lesbian, be I don't know if you really understand. Because being a lesbian also means you sleep with women. And I just thought you couldn't handle knowing that.. I fell for Alex because I slept with her once.. And we didn't stop doing that.. because it was amazing.. And I fell in love with her. And we're together for six months now.."

"I think it's always hard for a parent to realize your daughter is sharing her bed with someone else." her mother sighed. "Does she love you?"

"Yes. She said she loved me, and I believe her. She asked me to move in with her.." she stared at her feet.

"Do you love her back?"

"Yes. I've never loved anyone like this before." Casey admitted.

"What did you say to her?"

"That I had to think about it. It's too soon. And I wanted her to meet my parents before I made a decision. I wanted you to approve of her." Casey looked up. She saw her mother had tears in her eyes.

"Casey.. It's your life. You don't need our approval. But I must admit that I'm flattered. And if you're ready, it's never too soon.." her mother said. "Case, you're just scared to commit. When you were a little girl, you never wanted friends to get so close. You barely took them home. You were a very lonely girl back then, because you never let someone in. Now you're grown-up and you're still scared. This woman loves you and you love her back. You don't have to be scared."

"You're right. But what if I move in with her and she's so annoyed by my presence and leaves me? I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't. Do you spend a lot of time together right now?"

"I sleep at her place almost every night."

"Then you practically live together. What's the problem?"

"I don't know."

"Talk to her about it. I'm sure you work things out." she pulled Casey into a hug. "So, let's go back outside, before they think we're kidnapped."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea to me."

* * *

Casey laid on Alex's chest on her bed, her left leg between Alex's. It was almost 2 AM. They had a really nice evening and just went to bed. Casey made little circles on Alex's stomach with her finger.

"Did you like it today, Lex?" she asked.

"Yeah, your parents are nice. I had a lot of fun. I had no reason to be nervous." she kissed the top of Casey's head.

"Alex? Do you think I will ruin what we have if I move in with you?" Casey hesitated when she asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Alex seemed surprised.

"Because I think you will hate me."

"I won't, Case. I never will. And even if I will hate you, I will love you even so. You have nothing to be scared of." Alex ran her finger nails across Casey's back.

"You think?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll do it." Casey said.

"Moving in?"

"Yes. I mean.. I love you.. and I want to be with you. It's just that I thought you wouldn't like me when we did. And maybe it's too soon. But I don't know. We could try."

Alex pulled Casey in for a kiss. "I love you. We're gonna live together." she smiled.

"Do you know that you're really sexy when you look like this?"

"Oh, do I, counselor?" Alex smirked.

"Yes, you do. And especially because you're in my childhood zone. I think I never had a woman this beautiful in this room." her eyes glistened.

"Well, you must be really thrilled right now."

"You bet I am, counselor." she kissed Alex tender, but Alex wanted more. She kissed her back more passionate, deepening the kiss. Alex flipped them over, running her hands up her sides, stripping of her pajama shirt.

"I'm so happy to have you." Alex breathed.

"Good. Because I'm not easy to have." Casey teased.

"You know I don't like it easy. That's why I work at SVU." Alex answered and kissed Casey again..


	19. The story of my life

**A/N: So, you wanted me to update again today :) I will. I have a reason for Casey to be scared to commit, but I don't know if you're gonna like it. It's pretty dark, but it's the reason I have commitment issues myself. So, if you don't like it in the story, I will remove/change the chapter. But for now I'll go that way. Well, enjoy this one. :) Oh, this will be the one where we meet Casey's ex, too :)**

* * *

After they had destroyed Casey's childhood memories with a lot of sex in her bedroom, the next morning they were having breakfast with Casey's parents and brother.

"What are you going to do today, Case?" her mother asked.

"I thought it might be great to show Alex the small-town I grew up in." Casey suggested, looking at Alex for approval.

"That seems nice to me." she answered.

A few hours later they had showered and dressed up to go outside.

"Let's just walk. It's not huge, so it's doable." Casey said.

They walked to some small store at the end of the street. Casey grabbed Alex's hand and tangled her fingers into hers. Just before they wanted to enter it, someone called Casey's name.

"Casey Novak!" a blonde woman walked to them. Casey knew her. She didn't want to see her, but she was too close to pretend she didn't see her.

"Hey, Marisa." Casey said.

"Oh my god, long time no see." she said, pulling Casey into a hug. Casey saw Alex grinned, because of Casey's face. "So, who's this?"

"This is Alex. She's my girlfriend." the mood of Marisa changed a bit. Her eyes gave Alex a death glare, but Alex couldn't be scared away.

"Hey, Marisa. Nice to meet you." she smirked while she extended her hand. Casey could tell Marisa ground her teeth while she shook Alex's hand.

"You too." she just said.

"We have to go, Marisa. Bye." Casey said. She wanted to leave as soon as possible. She turned away from the store and pulled Alex with her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Casey. "While are we going some place else? And who was that person?" she seemed confused and frowned.

"We're going some place with more privacy if you want to know. I can't tell you with her spying on me." Casey said. They walked for almost ten minutes, when they came at some secluded place. They sat down on a bench.

"Are you gonna tell me what all that was about?" Alex asked.

"Yeah.. that was my ex. As in, she used to be my best friend. I met her when I was thirteen years old. We were sort of in a relationship when we were sixteen. It stopped when we were like seventeen or something. Then we stopped being friends when we were nineteen. She was depressed and blamed me for it. I was sick of it, so I ended it."

"Ah, that explains a little more." Alex looked into Casey's eyes. "Is she the reason why you're scared to commit?"

"One of the reasons. There are some things that happened.." Casey sighed. "I can't tell you. You will hate me."

Alex laid her hand on Casey's leg. "You know I won't, Case. You can tell me everything."

Casey sighed one more time and started to tell. "Okay, where to start. When I was young, as in on primary school, people picked on me, because I was different. They didn't like me. I never had so many friends. When I was in third grade, one person invited my whole class, except of me. That's one of the things that really got onto me. Then I had this group of friends for three years or so.. and I was at high school freshman year.. And once I was in the bathroom and I heard them talk about me. They were talking about how they hated me and hanging around with me. They were in the same class as I was so they discussed who had so sit next to me. I vomited after I heard that. I was sick of it. I tried to avoid them as much as possible. I tried to avoid all people in general. I had no friends. I was really depressed. The sun burned my eyes and every sound hurt my head. I always had headaches.

I stopped eating, because I lost all control in life. That was the one thing I could control. I lost twenty pounds. My parents didn't notice, because I only ate in the evening, just a little bit though, so they didn't become suspicious. The rest of the day I ate nothing. My lowest weight was 103 pounds, and I was only five feet and five inches tall.

A few months later one of my ex-friends sat next down to me in gym class and told me I had gotten really skinny. She never really noticed, until she saw me in the changing room. She told the teacher and he told my parents. I had to go to therapy, but I didn't trust them so I lied. I told them I had no eating disorder, although I weighed myself every time I could, to see what effect food had on my weight. I stayed this way for two years.

Besides school, I had a few friends on the internet. One of them was Marisa. I talked to them everyday. Marisa and another one knew of my problems, although I heard from Marisa that the other one once said that she didn't understand why Marisa liked me. Marisa forced me to eat again and after a year I was able to eat half a cookie at school. That was a real breakthrough.

When I was at the end of sophomore year I ate breakfast again. And I met this girl I knew when I was younger. I became friends with her again and she introduced me to her friends. I finally had friends at high school. I fell in love with this girl.. I found out I liked girls. That was the next bump in my life. I told Marisa and I was so sick of myself. I had found something else to find some comfort in.

That means, I scratched myself with my nail file. And I chose the nail file, because a knife had two disadvantages. It didn't hurt as much and it left better noticeable scars. So every night I stabbed my legs with a file and relieved my emotional pain. I once scratched 'hate' in my leg, just because I hated myself so much. Marisa noticed it once and forbid me to do it again.

When I was fifteen, I met this guy on the internet. We always talked about ways to commit suicide, since that was the thing I thought about the most. I tried therapy again, but it didn't work out. I got more depressed than I already was. I didn't trust the psychiatrist. When I stopped, I felt a lot better than before and I kissed Marisa. We experimented until we were seventeen. It just stopped right then. My junior year of high school went pretty well. I had friends again. I liked going to school. I didn't think so much about suicide anymore. When I was at my senior year, my mom got breast cancer. I really fucked up that year, so I passed with minimal grades.

When I went into college, Marisa and I saw each other every week, because we studied in the same town. But she got depressed because she thought she had chosen the wrong study. She blamed me for everything that happened to her and I spoke to her a little less, because I was busy and had other friends. I didn't speak to her every day anymore. One day I became really sick of it, so I told her I didn't want to speak to her again. I never spoke to her ever since. Well, just till now." Casey sighed. "And after this, I'm sure you hate me now, because I was the exact opposite from you when you were young."

"I don't hate you. I still love you. I think it's really great you never killed yourself, although you had suicidal thoughts. What kept you alive?"

"My dad always told me that if I didn't want to live for myself, I had to live for others."

"I think it's really great of you to tell me this. I know you were scared to tell me." Alex wrapped her arm around Casey's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She didn't realize she was crying until Alex wiped away some tears..


	20. Brother keeping secrets

**A/N: So, it would be great if some of you had some ideas for my story, because I kind of have a writer's block. Enjoy this one. By the way, in the next couple of weeks I'm not gonna be able to update everyday, because from Monday I'll have to take exams. So, I'm sorry. I'll try to update everyday, but I can't promise. ^^ Oh, it's so difficult to hold on to your style in a story, since I wrote one in first person. XD I'm sorry it's such a shorty today. But I really was tired when I was done with it. **

* * *

After they sat on the bench for about half an hour, they decided to walk back home. Well, Casey's old home.

"At first she wasn't bad, right.. I made her look like a total evil, but she's the one who saved me.. If she didn't exist, I would probably dead." Casey confessed.

"I know.. So I'm glad she was your friend, but that doesn't give her the right to treat you like she does, Case." Alex squeezed her hand.

"That's true." Casey admitted.

When they entered Novak's house again, Chris was home alone. He was talking at the phone, but he seemed like he didn't want to be bothered. And he didn't want to be listened to, because he started talking very quietly when they entered the room he was in.

"Yeah, but, babe, I'm gonna call you back, because my sister's back home.. Yeah, I talk to you later.. No, you are cuter.. I'm gonna hang up now. Bye!"

"Who was that?" Casey asked, grinning, because her brother had the color of a lobster.

"Just someone." Chris smiled. Casey walked to her brother to snatch his cellphone, but obviously her brother was a lot stronger than her.

"Ah, come on. It sounds like your girlfriend. Tell me." Casey asked with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"No. You will probably cross-examine her and that will scare her away." Chris grinned.

"Ah, you're not gonna tell me she's easy to scare. How come she likes you?" Casey teased.

"Because I'm a smoking hot handsome guy." He put his hands in his sides and threw out his chest. "Besides, you're way more scarier than I am."

"Oh, Alex will tell you I'm not scary. But since your girlfriend won't tell us, because you don't want to introduce her.. You don't stand a chance, Novak." Casey grinned.

"Will I?" Alex asked, smirking. "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

"Hmm. I think you rather want to share your bed with me tonight and rather not sleep on the couch. Or worse, in Chris's bed. That would be very unsanitary." Casey pointed out.

"You may have something there." Alex pouted.

"Oh, girl, you're so whipped." Chris teased.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Alex smirked. Chris looked a bit shocked.

"I don't think I want to know about what you do in your bedroom." But he grinned after he said that. "If it didn't concern my sister.. I would.."

"Oh, you're such a perv. Can't you do that with your own girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"Who says she's my girlfriend?" Chris pointed out.

"You called her babe. You never call someone babe." Casey said.

"Oh. Yeah, well. But we haven't done anything yet." Chris said, but he started to blush like hell.

"What, Christian Pablo Novak, you didn't have sex with a girl you call your girlfriend? What's wrong with you?" Casey exclaimed grinning.

"I may have grown up." Chris grinned.

"Oh, yeah right. There must be another reason." Casey laughed.

"So, enough about my girlfriend. I saw you two walking at the store. Something new?" Chris asked interested.

"Yeah, we met Marisa." Casey looked terribly sad.

"Oh, that's too bad. Did she still want you back, or?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a long conversation. She was just mad at Alex, I thought." Casey said.

"But she didn't try to get you back this time?"

"Maybe. I didn't give her the chance. I don't want her anymore. Never again." Casey said.

"Yeah, I understand." Chris said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Casey said. She left and Chris and Alex were left alone.

"Was she mean to you? Marisa?" Chris asked.

"She wasn't nice. Actually she was a loathsome bitch. But I don't let her intimidate me. I just smirked back at her death glare." Alex said.

"She wasn't always that way. At first she was like family. But things turned around when Casey grew up and didn't need her that much anymore. And when she started to have her own friends and her own life. So she was always mad at Casey in the end. And Casey decided she didn't want that anymore, but Marisa couldn't accept that. She tried for half a year to save their friendship, but Casey didn't want to. I think they didn't speak since then."

"Yeah, she said that." Alex stared at the ground. "She sounds possessive. Do you think she finds me too possessive?"

"No, you're different. You're not like her. You're playfully possessive. And you seem to really care about her." Chris said. "Alex, will you promise me one thing?"

"Depends on what it is?" Alex asked.

"Don't hurt her. She's been hurt enough in her past. I don't think she can handle committing to you and losing you. She must be really fond of you since she never brought someone home since Marisa." Chris said.

"I won't hurt her. I can't do that to her after I know this." Alex said.

"You're a nice sister-in-law, Alex." Chris grinned.

"I'm not your in-law yet." Alex pointed out.

"Not yet. But I will call you that way, because you're family to me." Chris pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm not the kind of guy that likes to hug, but you don't seem to be that kind too, so that makes it right, right?" Chris grinned.

"Why wouldn't I be the type that likes to hug?" Alex grinned.

"You know why, and you're not gonna make me say they call you the Ice Queen, because that wouldn't be nice of me." Chris grinned.

"Sometimes you remind me so much of Casey. You're such a tease. She's too. I'm so glad I don't have to live with you two together. That would probably kill me. One is enough." Alex smirked.

"Are you saying you're going to live together?" Chris asked grinning.

"Did I say that?" Alex tried to be innocent, but she failed.

"You said 'one is enough'. And I can say by reading your reaction that you're indeed moving in together." Chris grinned. "That's so great."

"Well, we just decided yesterday. Maybe Casey backs out." Alex pointed out.

"She won't. If you get her to say yes, it will be a yes. She won't say yes if she doesn't mean it. At most she would say 'probably' if she wants to think about it." Chris said.

"So, now I've been serious about our relationship, you can tell me something about your girlfriend. Quid pro quo." Alex grinned.

"Good evening, Clarice." Chris said with a raspy voice.

"You're such a.. I don't know what you are, but you sure as hell are mean and totally avoiding the topic of conversation. Why won't you tell us about your girl?" Alex asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I don't know if we stay together. And how serious it is. And she lives not that close." he added, but he seemed to regret it almost immediately.

Alex narrowed her eyes a little further, but before she could ask something more, Casey was back. She decided to keep her mouth shut and didn't bring up the topic again.


	21. Facing the ex

**A/N: So, I'll guess another update again. Thanks for the tips :) I'll do something with it. ^^ Enjoy this one.**

**Oh, I am completely aware of the fact that it's a bit weird that Marisa and Casey met on internet and she lives in the village, but let's pretend that's not weird at all ^^**

* * *

The next morning Casey woke up early. The sun was already risen, but it was still six o'clock. Casey decided to go for a morning walk. She liked that when she was young. The quietness of the village. The birds whistling their morning songs. She carefully got out of bed, without waking Alex and put on some clothes. She decided to go to the bakery for some fresh bread. When she approached a little bakery on the corner of the street, she could smell the scent of freshly baked bread.

She entered the bakery and bought a loaf of bread. She went outside again and walked to the park to eat the piece of bread on a bench, enjoying the morning. She found her favorite space when she was young. It was exactly the same. The bench was really old and the trees too. It was secluded from the rest of the park, so you had a little privacy. She sat down on the bench and looked at the sunrise. The sun tried to shine between the branches of the trees. She closed her eyes. A few seconds later she heard someone approaching and sitting down next to her.

"So, I guess you never changed, right?" Casey opened her eyes and stared into the blue eyes of Marisa.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Casey reacted.

"Just, sitting on the bench, talking to you." Marisa answered. "I guess you're doing the same. It's not illegal right? I heard you've become one of New York's finest ADAs."

"I am an ADA. That's right. But I don't want to talk to you. So, go away."

"I am not going anywhere. I like to sit here."

"You're just annoying me. And I know what you're trying to do." Casey narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, you do? Then tell me what. Because I have no idea." but she smirked, so Casey could tell she damn well knew what she was doing right there.

"You know. You're trying to get me back. Well, I have a girlfriend, and it's pretty serious. So you have no chance." Casey hissed.

"Oh, that woman you were with yesterday? Your girlfriend right? I see you still like blonde and blue eyes. Never changed. You just found a replacement. But you don't need one. You can take me back." Marisa smirked. "Or actually. I'll take you back."

"I don't want you. I never wanted you ever since you were that loathsome bitch. You screwed up, Marisa. You know that. We weren't meant to be together. Me and Alex are, so stay away from us. Leave us alone."

"What you have isn't real. What we had was. I saved your life. You were dead if I didn't exist. You were still having an eating disorder if I didn't make you eat again. You were still scratching yourself if I didn't forbid you to. You were a miserable wreck if you never met me. We were meant to be together. We _are_ meant to be together. Not Alex and you." She grabbed Casey's wrists and kissed her on the lips. Casey tried to pull away, but Marisa was really strong. To get more control over Casey, Marisa straddled Casey's lap, pinning her down on the bench.

"Please, let me go.." Casey cried.

"Why? You're mine."

"I'm not. I'm Alex's. You're crazy. I don't love you." Casey cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"In the past you told me you did."

"But I don't anymore. I love Alex. I'm gonna move in with Alex."

"You don't love her. What you have isn't real." Marisa kissed Casey's neck.

"Please stop. I want Alex." Casey cried, trying to pull herself away from Marisa, but obviously failing to. She just closed her eyes, praying to God for Marisa to stop. She didn't want this. A moment later the weight shifted from her lap.

"Let her go." she heard the beautiful voice of Alex, never so welcome before. She heard a bang of a falling body.

"Why, she's mine. She just told me she is."

"I believe I heard her saying she wanted me." Alex said. "And that she definitely wanted you to stop what you were doing. By the way, that's my girlfriend you're kissing right there. And since I'm possessive, I'm saying you can't just do that. I am an ADA and I think it's best that every crime should be punished."

"Oh, what are you going to do? Prosecuting me? Do I have to be scared?" her voice exuded condescension.

"Yes you have to. And I'm not prosecuting, that obviously doesn't work with you. I'm gonna say you this loud and clear. She chose me, not you. Stay away from her. Otherwise I will deal with you and you don't want that." Alex said, turning to Casey. "Come, we're going home. Eating breakfast or something. She's not worth any attention."

But right after she said that, Marisa was standing again and pounced on Alex's back, wrapping her legs around her.

"What the hell, bitch. You didn't listen to me?" Alex yelled. She grabbed Marisa's wrist and threw her over her back on the ground. Marisa fell hard on her back on the ground with a big bang. A few birds flew away from the trees standing nearest at the bench. "Just shut up. Come, Case, we're going."

They turned their back and walked back home.

"How did you find me?" Casey asked.

"Well, I noticed when I woke up that you were gone, and your brother told me you had this place in the park where I was most likely to find you. And turns out that couldn't do harm, because I think I just saved you from the wrath of your ex."

"I feel filthy. I think I'm gonna take a shower when I get home." Casey making a face. "By the way, I didn't know you knew how to fight."

"Once I learned some judo. Turns out that wasn't my biggest waste of money." Alex smirked, wrapping her arm around Casey's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"You _are_ possessive. You admitted that."

"Oh, I am. But I wouldn't be if you weren't so terribly great." Alex smirked. Casey couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"I just realized how much I love you. When Marisa sat on top of me.. I wanted you to save me. I wanted you to kiss me and be with me forever. I wanted you to save me whenever I needed to be saved, the rest of my life. And that scares me. I never had that with someone." Casey confessed.

"Me neither." Alex kissed Casey tender. "But I'm not scared. I'm glad I finally found someone who I can trust, no matter what. Who I can lean on. Who will take me for who I am. Who wants to live with me." Alex smiled. "Who kisses me likes she means it. Who says she loves me and means it. Who means everything."

Casey grinned. "I kind of had the feeling you were going to propose, Lex. I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment. Baby steps."

"Yeah, it kind of looked that way. Good thing is I didn't want to ask. I like it that we take things slow. It makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"No, absence does. But I don't want you to be absent." Casey grinned. "Stay with me. Who else would save me from bad blondes?"

"Cops will do. But I volunteer." Alex grinned. "I will prosecute them after, if you want."

"You're crazy."

"Crazy about you."

They approached Casey's house.

"So, you told me you wanted to take a shower. I think you can use some company, don't you?" Alex smirked.

"Of course I can. As long as you're going to explain my parents why we both have to use the bathroom at the same time and the noises we make in there."

"Deal." Alex grinned.

"You're a perv. But I won't spoil the fun and let you take that shower with me." Casey grinned, lacing her fingers between Alex's and pulling her inside the house.


	22. Show(er) time

**A/N: Another one today. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Casey and Alex went to the bathroom. Casey locked the door, before she started undressing the pair of sweats and hoodie she was wearing. She turned around and looked into the eyes of a naked blond in front of her. She walked up to her and put her hands on her sides, slowly pushing Alex to the shower. She turned on the water so it could warm up and started kissing Alex.

"You don't know how lucky I am to have you." Alex murmured between the kisses.

"I know. It's the way I feel." Casey smiled, pushing her forehead against Alex's, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you. And I'm not afraid to say that anymore. That's because I can feel it in every inch of my body."

Alex traced her fingers up Casey's sides and took Casey's face between the palms of her head. "I'm so happy with you." Alex smiled, while her thumbs caressed Casey's temples. "You're so beautiful. I can look at you all day."

Alex took Casey's hands in hers and laced her fingers between Casey's. She slowly pushed them in the shower, the flowing water more than welcome. Alex took Casey in her arms and stroked her back with one hand, and with the other she fiddled wit her hair. Casey closed her eyes to feel the water running over her body, warming every inch of it, while Alex showed her love. She felt Alex's lips on hers again and she put her hands on Alex's sides again to pull her closer, wanting to feel as much of Alex as possible.

She ran her tongue over Alex's lips, asking for entrance, which Alex gave her. It didn't take long, till Alex pushed her op against the wall and started licking her neck and sucking on her earlobe. Casey wrapped one leg around Alex's waist and placed to hands on her back to steady herself. Alex ran her hand down to the spot aching for relief. She carefully pushed her finger between Casey's lips, touching her most sensitive spot. Casey almost collapsed because of the sudden touch.

"Hmm." Casey moaned, pushing her hips against Alex's hand. She could feel Alex smile against her shoulder. The blonde took Casey's collarbone in her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue across it. Casey cupped Alex's crotch too, because she felt like it. She felt Alex's pace weaken a little, but when she sped up her own pace, Alex went faster again too. They whipped each other up until they both came. Casey pushed her hand as hard as she could against Alex's back to keep her standing, while she slowly slid down the wall, pulling Alex with her. They sat at the bottom of the shower, the water still running, little by little gaining one's breath again.

"I think you couldn't wish for a better shower, could you?" Casey grinned.

"I guess not. Come on, let's wash ourselves and get ready, before your parents wonder if we choked ourselves in the toilet or something." Alex smirked.

* * *

About half an hour later, they entered the kitchen. Evelyn, Mike and Chris were already in the kitchen. The guys sat around the table already, and Casey's mom was making breakfast. It seemed like she was making pancakes and warm bread. It smelled very good. Casey loved her mother's breakfasts when she was younger. She was a great cook.

"Good morning, mom, dad, Chris.." Casey said.

"Good morning." everyone else said in unison.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Evelyn asked, being a bit absent-minded.

"Yeah. It was a lot hotter than in New York, though. I have to get used to that." Casey leaned to the counter. She noticed Evelyn wasn't paying enough attention to the pancakes, which was unlike her. Alex saw it too and offered to help.

"I like to cook, let me help, Evelyn." Alex suggested.

"That would be great." Evelyn muttered.

Chris gestured to Casey, she couldn't tell what he was telling her, so she waved at the door. They went outside in the backyard.

"What's up with mom? She's being weird." Casey asked whispering.

"You two need to control yourself a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, don't have sex in the shower. Where everybody could hear you." Chris frowned, but he couldn't hide a smile.

"Oh my god, did mom and dad hear?" Casey blushed like hell.

"I think the stone-deaf eighty year-olds even heard it. You seemed to have a good time right there."

"Oh my god. That's so embarrassing." Casey blushed even more. "I didn't know we were that loud. I thought I was controlling myself, but I guess that's not the point right here. Do you think mom will be mad at me?"

"Don't think so. She's a bit off her stroke, but she will be okay." Chris grinned.

"Why are you grinning? That's not nice of you. I'm pretty scared that they will kill me."

"They won't. And I didn't know lesbian sex was that good. You would think everybody would be a lesbian these days if it's that much better than straight sex." Chris grinned.

"Poor you, you can't have lesbian sex, because you're not even a woman." Casey grinned.

"Ahh, damn." Chris grinned. "So, I'll try to distract them from the little happening and hope they would forget. Otherwise I have to tell you I thought it was nice you were my sister and we had a great time as siblings together. Good luck." he grinned.

"You're so mean. They were young once. They should understand right?"

"I hope they do." he patted her shoulder. "Like I said, good luck."

They walked inside again, pretending as if nothing ever happened. Alex and Evelyn were talking about cooking and that kind of stuff, and it seemed like their breakfast was almost done.

After breakfast, Evelyn asked her two children to help her doing the dishes. Mike took Alex apart in the living room. He sat down on a chair and she on the couch.

"So, how serious are you two?"

"Well, pretty serious. We're going to live together in the not too distant future, so.. I think she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Alex smiled.

Mike laid her hand on Alex's knee. "You seem like a nice and decent woman, Alex. I think you two will be perfect. But I must ask you not to harm my daughter. She's been through a lot when she was young. I don't want her to be hurt like that anymore. Not since she's doing so well the last couple of years. But I must admit she seems happier than ever since she's with you. I haven't seen her smile like that in a really long time."

"Thanks, Mike. I really love her. And I didn't say that so many times before."

"So, how about your parents? Do they approve of my girl?" Mike asked smiling.

"About my parents.. they don't accept my choice. I'm not allowed to be a lesbian under their roof. So I guess I'm never going to get approval. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for asking. I mean, I know how it is when you're daughter outs herself, but I never thought of not accepting her. Never. It's love what counts, and if that's with a man or a woman.. I don't care. If that's God's will, so it has to be. You don't choose, right?" Mike smiled.

"Thank you. Really. At least I'm accepted by my in-laws. Or sort of. Soon to be. Whatever." Alex said.

"You can call me your father-in-law. It's okay." Mike grinned. "I like you."

"I like you too. And Evelyn. She knows an awful lot about cooking, you know. I can learn from her."

"I hope you do. Chris and Casey never wanted to learn, so I guess she will be glad you want to." he smiled genuinely at Alex, when the door of the kitchen opened again.

"Okay, I'm sorry mom if you're embarrassed or something, but we have sex. That's part of a relationship. I'm sure you did it before. Or at least twice. Otherwise Chris and I weren't born, you know? And I needed her making love to me right now, because that stupid bitch Marisa was harassing me at the park this morning." Casey yelled.

Her mother seemed like she was hit by a brick. She looked really shocked. "Marisa? I'm sorry, Case. I really am. I shouldn't be so weird about it. It's your life. If it were Chris, I would have reacted the same. I'm sorry, Case."

"It's okay, mom. I know you didn't mean it." Casey said that while she pulled her mom in for a hug. "Apology accepted."

"Alex is a keeper. Really. I could hear it." Evelyn whispered in Casey's ear.

"Oh my god." Casey grinned blushing like hell. "Just.. Don't talk about that. That's so inappropriate. I promise I won't be so loud again."


	23. Alex's story

**A/N: So, I got my first exam of the next two weeks tomorrow, so a short one today ^^ Enjoy!**

* * *

The week they were visiting Casey's parents raced by. It was the morning of the last day. Alex and Casey were laying in bed, Alex in Casey's arms.

"I don't want to leave." Alex confessed. "Your parents are much more fun than mine. They actually seem to love you. Mine only care about status and if you look good and something. I'm not even accepted. Your parents accept you. Accept me. They make me feel like home."

"I'm glad you like them." Casey kissed the top of Alex's head. "And I'm glad they approve of you."

"Me too. I can't deny I wasn't a little afraid they wouldn't though. It's not nothing. Mostly I don't agree to meet parents or something. It's not my thing. Mostly parents don't like me. Mine don't either." she smiled weakly.

"Why did you do it?"

"Because it seemed really important to you. And you would never say yes to my proposition to move in with me."

"So you did it mostly because you wanted me to say yes?" Casey grinned. "That's evil, Cabot."

"You know me. Sometimes I am." Alex turned around to face Casey. "Are you angry with me now?"

"No, of course not. I know how scared you were to meet my parents. And it says something about how much you want me to move in with you. I'm flattered, Cabot." Casey stroked Alex's nose with her index finger.

"I mean, it's not that I didn't want to." Alex tried to make it right.

"Alex, it's okay. Really. I'm not mad at you. You have my word. I know how you feel about meeting parents. My parents are important to me, although I don't talk to them very much, but they always have been. They always supported me." Casey paused for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"Because it's personal." Casey said.

"You can know everything about me, Case. I love you, you know that. I want to know everything about you. And you told me about your youth. It's a two-way system." Alex assured Casey.

"Okay.. How was your youth? Coming out and stuff? When did you know you liked women instead of men? Did you tell?" Casey asked a lot of questions in just one breath.

"Wow, that's not one question, but a whole bunch of them. Well.. I will answer." Alex sighed deeply. Casey laced her fingers between Alex's and brought Alex's hand to her lips and kissed them. "Since I was about twelve years old I think, I had the suspicion that I liked women more than men, but I didn't know it for sure. In movies and TV series, I always paid more attention to the women than to the men. When I got older, I was the only one of my friends who hadn't been hysterically in love with one of our male classmates. I felt kind of an outsider. I thought I was weird.

Until I met this girl at high school, I guess junior year. She was really gorgeous and I had a crush on her. She was also a junior, and she moved to our town. Once I had to stay late at school for some project I was working on and when I came to the bike shed, she was there, waiting for me. She told me she had never seen someone like me before. We rode back home together, talking about our feelings and stuff. She told me she found out she was a lesbian a few years earlier, but she never outed herself, because she wanted to be sure before she did. She also told me she never kissed someone. She had noticed me staring at her in the hallways and she figured I might be a lesbian too. So after a few weeks she decided to talk to me when she had the chance of being alone together.

So we rode back home every day after that. I never got over my feelings. Instead, I've fallen in love with her more and more. She was really nice and gentle and I could really talk to her about everything. We were both ashamed of our friends that we never like a guy before, so we had a lot in common. I felt a bit guilty about me being in love with her, because I wasn't quite sure if she knew, so one day I decided it wouldn't be more than fair to tell her. I invited her over at my home, because my parents weren't home anyway, so.. I told her.. She kissed me. It was really great actually. At first it was a bit awkward, but it felt really good.

From that moment on I was sure I was a lesbian, but I didn't want my parents to find out. They wouldn't approve of me. I decided I would keep it a secret, until I was old enough to take care of myself. I was just sixteen years old. I kept seeing the girl for the rest of my high school, secretly of course. I couldn't invite her to my home every time and other way round either. When we were at the end of senior year, when the holidays started. My parents still had to work, so I invited her over at my place. We were both ready to have sex for the first time. So, we were making out and we were both half-naked, when my mother barged into my room.

I thought she was having a heart-attack. She kicked her out and told her to never set foot in our house again. I cried, because I was really scared. My mother grabbed my shoulders and shook me so hard, I almost passed out. She yelled at me. She told me I had disgraced the family. That I was sick. I should be in a nuthouse, being treated for my disease. I told her I didn't choose for it.. I was just born this way, but that made her even angrier. She slapped me in the face. She said I made her sick. She was so mad, that she kicked and beat me, till I was sore. My father came in just in time, because I think she may have killed me if he didn't intervene.

He stood up to my mother for me, but when he heard I was gay, he was mad too. Not in the way like my mother, but he didn't like it. He told me I couldn't be that way in his house, but he wouldn't disown me, because he loved me. They never accepted me. Sometimes I visit them with thanksgiving or Christmas, when my whole family stays at their place, but that's only because it's more of an obligation than that I really want to be there. I can't forgive them for what they did, especially my mother. She could have beaten me to death." Alex exhaled and wiped away some tears.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I am. Your mother shouldn't have beaten you up so much, and they should have accepted you for who you were. This is terrible." Casey pulled Alex in for a hug and she cried. "What happened after that?"

"I ran away to my girlfriend's house with some clothes and a toothbrush. Her parents never asked me why I stood in front of their door, because I was covered in bruises. I guess they didn't have the courage or something. I cried all night in her arms. As soon as I could, I moved out of my parents' house and went to college." she sobbed. "After that, my girlfriend and I lost contact and we grew apart. I started dating other women. I've never heard from her since my freshman year of college."

"She sounds really nice." Casey said, while stroking Alex's hair to comfort her.

"Yeah, she was. But luckily I have this incredibly hot woman now and there are no parents to screw that up." Alex smiled weakly.

"Oh, it's only that you love me because I'm hot?" Casey grinned.

"Yeah." Alex giggled through her tears.

"What do you do to me that I can't be mad at you?" Casey asked smiling like crazy.

"I'm so adorable." Alex said seriously.

They burst into laughter in unison.

"I love you so much, Alexandra Cabot."

"And I love you, Casey Novak."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it turned out to be a longer one than I thought. I got some inspiration :) Hope you liked it.**


	24. On the plane

**A/N: Another one today. I finally got some inspiration again. By the way, I only gave Alex a troubled past, because I guess people will understand each other better when they both went through a lot. But I guess that's just my experience. ^^ Well, enjoy this one :)**

** iTrick: Thanks :) It didn't went that well, unfortunately. It was already a resit of an exam that I nearly passed, but just not enough. So I hope the** **best**.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly and that evening they were about to leave on the airplane to go back to New York.

"Goodbye, Evelyn and Mike. I've enjoyed it really much. And thanks for inviting us over." Alex smiled and shook hands with Casey's mom, but she pulled her in for a hug.

"My pleasure, Alex. Always wanted to meet the famous Alexandra Cabot. You're good for our daughter." Evelyn said smiling, patting her back and releasing her. Alex did the same with Casey's dad.

"Take good care of our daughter." Mike said, while hugging Alex. "And if you need something, you just have to call."

"Thanks. It was a pleasure to meet you." Alex smiled.

Casey hugged her parents one last time, when her father wanted to talk to her apart.

"Do you think she's the right one, Case?" he asked.

"I've never been in love like this before. She's perfect to me. She's been through stuff, like me. She understands me."

"Then don't let her go." Mike smiled. "You really glow when you talk about her, Case. She's adorable. You got my blessing."

"Thanks, dad."

"And Case.. You have to call more often. You're calling way to little." he said.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Casey smiled. "We'll have to get our plane, and we already have to hurry."

Mike gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and gave her one hug more and they went to the terminal to leave on the plane back home.

* * *

They were on the plane, and almost immediately, Alex had fallen asleep. It was probably the best, since she was a bit frightened of planes. She couldn't control the thing. If she could, she learned to fly a plane and flew herself. They decided to move Casey's stuff over at Alex's next weekend, maybe with the help of the squad. Casey wondered if they had to discuss which stuff could stay and which had to be thrown away. Casey was pretty scared of living together with someone, not having her own space anymore, but she was practically living with Alex now, and that went really well.

She didn't have to worry about it. She wasn't really attached to stuff in her own house, so there wasn't really a problem. She just wanted to keep her couch, because she had gotten it from her grandparents when she went to law school. It was a really expensive gift back then, because her grandparents weren't very wealthy. She had spent really much time on that couch, for better and for worse. When she had a bad break-up or something, she cried herself to sleep on that couch, but she also cuddled and stuff.

Her grandmother was probably one of her favorite persons in the world. They played a lot of games when she was young and solved puzzles together. They could talk about simply nothing and everything. The first time she drove a long drive, was to get her grandparents to visit her. They couldn't afford a plane ticket, so they had to drive. She smiled at the thought. It was eighty degrees outside and the best weather you can imagine. A few years ago she passed away, unfortunately. She had gotten really sick, cancer. She died because of it after a year of struggling. They had said goodbye when they had watched over her deathbed. My grandfather was devastated. I can't deny I wasn't. It took a really long time to cope with it.

My grandmother was perfect to me. She was my hero. She was one of the first to accept me for who I was. She always accepted everyone. Everybody liked her. Casey thought she still wasn't over it. She would be in her heart forever. She had to fight for that couch, but the was pretty much the only thing she wanted to have. Although, she knew Alex wouldn't put away her couch. She was really fond of hers. And Casey's couch didn't fit with the rest of the furniture either, so would be a problem anyway. Maybe Alex knew something. Speaking of whom, she started to mumble in her sleep.

"Casey, please.. don't leave me. I love you." she mumbled really softly. "No.. don't go.."

Casey stroked Alex's hair. "Sweetie, Alex.. Wake up. You're having a bad dream." Alex's eyes fluttered open.

"What?"

"You were having a bad dream." Casey repeated. "You begged me to stay with you, to not leave.."

"Did I?" Alex frowned. "Yeah, I dreamed something like that. It seemed so real."

"You looked very scared, Al."

"I was. I don't want you to leave me. That's one of my biggest fears, you know?"

"You don't have to be scared, Alex. I won't leave you." Casey laced her fingers between Alex's. "I will never leave you. I promise."

"Really?"

"As long as you don't leave me. I can't handle that, but you know that." Casey answered.

"I can't do that. I love you too much. I.." Alex paused.

"What?"

"I can't say.. I would scare you away." Alex said.

"Why?"

"You really do ask a lot of questions, counselor." Alex reacted.

"I do. That's why I'm a prosecutor. But tell me." Casey insisted.

"Well. I see a future with you. Maybe not getting married, because weren't not allowed to, but growing old together and that stuff." Alex confessed.

"Aw, that's sweet. Wait, that stuff.. Means also children? Because I think it's a little late.. and I never wanted one, and.."

"Shh." Alex placed her finger on Casey's lips. "I don't want them either. I'll have to share you with someone else. I can't do that." Alex smirked.

"Possessive." Casey coughed, though smiling.

"Well, I can't say you cry over that, do you? You like that. Me being possessive." Alex smirked.

"Hmm. Maybe I won't." Casey grinned. "You're so cute when you're being possessive."

"Objection. You just called a bad-ass Ice Queen prosecutor cute." Alex tried to frown, but it really looked weird, since there was a big grin on her face.

"I did. It's true." Casey grinned. "Overruled."

"I think New York is lucky they don't have you as a judge." Alex teased.

"Hey! Maybe I will be one, one day." Casey tried to pretend mad, but she couldn't be mad at the blonde.

"Well, we'll see." Alex wiggled her eyebrows. "You know. I really want to kiss you when you look like that."

"What's holding you back?"

"Pretty much the whole plane. Everybody is looking. I don't like being watched." Alex smirked.

"Oh my god, I don't hear you suggest a quickie in the plane's toilet, do I?" Casey laughed. "I won't. I did that once, and after that I had all kinds of crap in my hair and on my clothes. Never again."

Alex laughed. "Really? Tell me more about that."

"Right, there was just one hot woman next to me in the plane once. And I had to fly a really long trip, so we talked a lot. And she offered it. And I was drooling all over her, because she was so pretty and sexy. So I did that. But it turned out to be the worst thing ever, since the toilet isn't a romantic place at all. It was sticky and dirty and.. in the heat of the moment there was a lot of turbulence, so all the fluids in the toilet came up, and you can guess how that ends." Casey pouted, while Alex giggled.

"Oh, that's so embarrassing. Mostly when you had to return to your spot in the plane." Alex smirked.

"Yeah, that was the worst part. We tried to clean ourselves as much as possible with some soap and water and paper towels, but people stared at us anyway. I didn't know if it was the fact that we smelled like chemical fluids, that we were two women just coming from the toilet or that they heard us or something.. It could be anything." Casey still pouted.

"I don't think I ever heard of a more inappropriate story than this one." Alex grinned.


	25. Coming home

**A/N: Ah, I'm sorry about the "they're not allowed to marry"-thing. I was on the assumption that it wasn't allowed, but I did some research and I found out New York got that legal right in July 2011. I don't quite know what timeline my story has, or in what year it is. ^^ Let's pretend it's before 2011, let's say early 2011, since Casey was censured between 2008 and 2011. So, did you guys know my country was actually the first country all over the world where same-sex marriage was legal? ^^ I'm pretty proud of that. :) Well, another update today, so enjoy :)**

**By the way. Today my story exists a month :) Yay. And you're still following. Yay too. Really, thanks :) **

* * *

The plane had arrived at the airport a little over one o'clock in the morning, New York time. Alex was pretty tired, but Casey wasn't. It was only three hours earlier in California, so she felt like it was just ten o'clock in the evening. They hailed a cab when they finally got their luggage and Casey put their stuff in the trunk when one stopped to get them home. Alex already sat in the cab, when Casey got in too. She laid her head on Casey's shoulder, while Casey gave the taxi driver Alex's home address.

Or actually, soon to be either Alex's as Casey's home address. Casey still had to get used to the fact that she was going to live together with that beautiful blonde next to her. It scared the crap out of her, but at the same time, she didn't want something more than that. Spending every possible free time with that woman, who understood her. Who she understood. They both worked a lot, so she didn't have to be scary that they would sit too close to each other. And fights were part of a relationship. So far, they didn't have big fights, apart from the little differences of opinions they had.

When they got home, Casey had to carry all the luggage to Alex's - well, their - apartment. Alex was kind of a zombie who needed to sleep very badly. Casey wondered if she had to carry her too, but she didn't, because she could walk by herself. If she really fell asleep, she could always decide to carry her. When they entered their apartment, Alex fell down on the couch, laying face down and falling asleep almost immediately. Casey decided she could lay there while she unpacked their stuff.

Half an hour later, Alex was still sleeping on the couch, her mouth slightly opened, a bit drooling. Casey sat down next to the couch and softly stroke a strain of hair behind her ear. She couldn't wake her up. She seemed too sound asleep. Casey loved when Alex slept, because she seemed so innocent and pure. Casey was very reluctant when she decided that she should wake up Alex and lay her in bed, but when she called her name, Alex just mumbled that she didn't want to.

Casey knew better, because she would regret falling asleep with her clothes still on, on her couch, not removing her make-up. As strong as Casey was, she shoved her arms underneath Alex's legs and back to lift her up. She carried her really quiet to their bedroom, carefully laying her down on the bed. Alex slowly opened her eyes, peaking through her eyelashes.

"Wh-what?" she yawned.

"Shh, it's okay. You fell asleep. I brought you to our bed." Casey whispered.

"Hmm." she closed her eyes again and tried to lay more comfortable.

Casey decided she just had to undress her girlfriend, because she wasn't going to do it herself. She carefully put off her shoes, socks and pants. And exchanged her shirt for one of Alex's biggest pajama shirts. She covered her with the blankets and wondered if she could undo her make-up without waking her up. She decided that wasn't possible, and Alex wouldn't die of one time sleeping with some on. She ran a hot bath for herself, because she was a bit jet-lagged and hot tubs always worked for Casey.

* * *

An hour later, Casey went also to bed. It was over three o'clock in the morning, but she still wasn't really tired. She was languid, so she laid down next to Alex. Alex turned around and wrapped her arm around Casey's stomach. Casey smiled. The Ice Queen wasn't that icy as everyone always claimed. She stroked Alex's hair and looked at her face.

She thought of a year ago, when she always resented Alexandra Cabot, the other ADA who had died, and then turned out to be alive. The other ADA.. Casey had never won the hearts of the squad like Alex did, she knew that. She always had disagreements with the member of the squad. Although, it turned out Olivia had a crush on her and they even kissed, so some things weren't always what they looked like. Olivia was like a sister to Alex, Casey knew that. Casey had the idea she had broken something between the two of them, the day Olivia caught the two together.

And look at them now, more than six months later they were still together, almost moving in together. Casey couldn't believe you could change a view of someone so fast. It happened in barely three hours. The three hours in Alex's office. Their first time, with a lot of whipped cream. Casey still couldn't look at whipped cream, without thinking about that adventure. That was one of the things she least regretted in life. She couldn't imagine what would have happened when she declined the offer and went back to her office instead of having sex with the hot blonde.

She would probably not lay here, but just home, in bed. Not recovering from a mini jet-lag. She wouldn't be planning on moving in together with someone, and looking forward. And it would have been pretty awkward between the two of them at work, since Casey had heard Alex having phone sex and didn't know it wasn't real. She wouldn't have asked it anyway. So, she thanked herself for having the courage to walk into that office that night.

She hadn't been that lucky in a really long time. Actually, she couldn't imagine when she was that happy before. She had a troubled childhood, and happy moments were pretty rare. Though, in Casey's opinion you couldn't be that happy if you hadn't been that down too, so that was a good thing. In love, she never was that lucky either, because after Marisa, she didn't have so much relationships. In a moment of despair she had herself engaged to Charlie, who was a troubled schizophrenic, and above all, a man.

Casey could tell that was one of her biggest mistakes. She was abused by the guy and she didn't even like guys. Although, she thought for a long time that she was bisexual, but she found out a few years ago, she preferred women. She just thought by then that it would be more convenient to marry a guy instead of a woman, certainly as an ADA. But clearly, it wasn't meant to be, so Charlie became homeless and Casey lived her life without him. She decided she couldn't handle relationships anymore, after what happened with Marisa and Charlie, and decided it was clearly not meant for her to be in a relationship.

Years later, she found Alex, not sure of that decision. Maybe she finally found someone to settle down with. She wasn't afraid to commit with her anymore. She got over that fear, when she told Alex about it, and the nature of it. She surprised herself about it. She never thought she would let someone in that way. She was really glad she did. She was so much happier and less afraid. And she felt so strong next to Alex. Another benefit of Alex was that she was an ADA. They really understood the problems of each other, so that was also pretty great. She always figured it would be more convenient to be with someone with a same sort of job, because if you didn't, you couldn't possibly understand it.

Her thinking kept her out of sleep till just after four in the morning when she drifted off, falling asleep with a big smile on her face.


	26. Call me maybe

**A/N: So, I'm also writing another A/C story, so I don't know how much I'm gonna update both stories. Maybe by turns or something, maybe both each day. I don't know. The next week and a half I'm not able to do both each day, so I'm sorry if that bothers you. (I'm not even sure if I can update one each day XD). Well, I'm doing my best ^^ Enjoy this one!**

**Edit: I'm so sorry about that writing in first person. XD I wrote like a long time straight at my other story, which is in first person and I was really tired (I fell asleep writing it XD) I got it changed now. It's pretty weird. When I read it back, I couldn't even remember writing it ^^ Guess means this is something new for me too, lol. XD Weird, cause sometimes I used third person (that's the parts I remember) and the parts I use first person, I can't remember. XD Silly me. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Casey silently cursed herself when the alarm went off at eight in the morning. She rolled over to turn it off. She rolled back to wake up Alex with a kiss. She was a less light sleeper than Casey was. She slowly opened her eyes when she stretched her arms and wrapped them around Casey.

"Hey beautiful." she said.

"Hey, yourself, roomy." Casey teased.

"Well, soon-to-be-roomy." Alex corrected her. She looked a bit better at Casey. "You know. I don't want to be mean or something, and I think you're fabulous and all kinds of stuff, Case.. but you look terrible. You look like you haven't slept in days or something." she ran her finger across Casey's eyelids.

"Yeah, I didn't have much sleep last night. Jet-lag I guess. I think I fell asleep just a few hours ago. Too bad. But, I will survive." Casey shrugged and pulled Alex in for a kiss.

Alex started giggling like a teenage schoolgirl. "What are you laughing at?" Casey asked her.

"Oh, no, it's just that you sounded so much like the Pointer Sisters." She giggled. Casey started grinning.

"You're such a weirdo."

"I know. But I'm your weirdo." Alex placed a soft kiss on Casey's nose. Casey smiled. "You seem happy, Case."

"I am. I really am. I could look at you all day and be happy."

"You're so cheesy. I would never think that of you, Novak." Alex grinned.

"Clearly you don't know me too well then." Casey put her tongue out to Alex. Alex caught it between her lips and sucked on it.

"Awex. Swop." Casey murmured. Alex parted her lips and Casey kissed Alex. She took Alex's lip between her teeth and bit on it, but not too hard.

"Is this what they call revenge?" Alex asked, trying to get her lip back.

"I guess it is." Casey smiled, releasing her lip. "I don't want to go back to work." Casey whined.

"You have to. We were off for a week now." But Alex also pouted. She didn't seem to feel like working either.

* * *

An hour later, Casey was at work. She missed Alex, which was pretty concerning since they were each other's company for one full week and she was a few feet away from her. If she wanted, she could walk to Alex and talk, but she decided it was best to get out of the habit of being together that much. She stopped worrying about moving in together. In fact, they were planning on picking furniture of Casey's place and moving over the rest of her stuff. Maybe sell a bunch of stuff.

It was really nice to have a plan in life. Casey never thought she was the kind of woman who would commit herself to someone and decided to live together with that same woman. Living together seemed so huge. But it wasn't huge at all. Well, of course it was, but it didn't feel that huge anymore. It was just another step in their growing relationship. Casey trusted Alex and wanted to come home to her everyday. It was nice to have someone to talk to at night. Not to mention sleeping together.

Last week, she promised her brother Chris that she would call him more often, so when she needed a break from the cases she was working on, she decided to call him. She dialed his number and after a few rings someone answered.

"Hello?" It wasn't Chris, she could tell, because the voice was female. Although, the voice sounded very familiar, like she had heard it before. But she didn't know it so well, that she could guess who was at the other side of the line.

"It's Casey Novak, Chris's brother. I'm sorry, but you sound really familiar. Do I know you?" She asked, just wanting to know who she was talking to.

"Ehm. I can get him if you want?" She asked. She tried to put a finger on it. She clearly avoided my question, so she knew her.

"Yeah, that would be great." she decided to ask my brother himself.

"He's in the shower, though." Huh, why would he shower when he has company. Unless it's a sleepover or something. Maybe this was the girlfriend he was talking to when we were at Casey's parents' home.

"Are you his girlfriend?" Casey just asked. She wanted to know. Her inner prosecutor wanted the truth.

"Ehm. Yeah. Well, this is awkward. I will ask Chris if he calls you back, okay?" She was about to hang up, when Casey stopped her.

"Wait! Who are you? I want to know. He's clearly happy with you, if you're his girlfriend, so I would love to meet his girlfriend. And that would be you. But you sound really familiar." Casey just stated. She heard the other woman hesitated at the other side of the line.

"Well. You know me. That's why I sound familiar. But I don't know if Chris wants to tell me who I am. Maybe he wants to tell you himself."

"I can't imagine. He didn't want to say your name when we were at my parents' home, so.. I guess he's not gonna say." Casey pouted, although she couldn't see that. Suddenly she had an inkling. She knew where she had heard that voice. The overusing of the word 'well'. It's Alex's sister, Taylor. Casey knew it. She fell for him. "Taylor?"

"Yeah. I think you just guessed who I am." She sounded like she smiled.

"What are you doing in San Francisco when you live in Seattle? Isn't that too far?"

"Well, it's a few-hour flight and it's even doable by car. We visit each other as much as possible." Taylor sounded hesitantly, as if she didn't knew if she had to say something or just drop it.

"The golden question. How are you two doing?" Casey asked with a grin.

"Fine. I mean, he's great. I thought he was the kind of man whore I would never date, but he turned out to be sweet and kind and generous. I really like him." Casey heard her smiling when she said those things.

She heard her door opening and Alex entered her office. She gestured something about hanging up the phone, so Casey thought it would be best if she ended the conversation.

"I talk to you later. We have to catch up some time. By the way, tell Chris he has to call me back when he's done. I have free time left." She told Taylor.

We both hung up the phone, and Casey looked with 'I've been bad'-eyes at Alex.

"Guess who are together?" Casey asked.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm just too tired to write, right now, but I wanted to update this story. XD So, here it is. I've been planning on writing this 'coming-out' for weeks. **


	27. Funny, ain't it?

**A/N: So, finally after a week and a half, I'm updating this one ^^ I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm kind of stuck in this one XD**

**So, here's the thing. I don't know if I should continue this one, because it's going nowhere right now. I'm thinking about a kind of prequel, about Casey's past or something, but if people are just not interested in that, I won't write such a thing. So, let me know if you're interested in a prequel or not. ^^ If there are people who want to read it, I will write ^^**

**I also want to know if I have to continue this one, or just leave it like this, or if I have to write an ending or something. Just tell me ^^ Suggestions are welcome. For now, enjoy this one ^^**

* * *

"I don't know, who?" Alex frowned at Casey. "You know I hate surprises." Casey grinned. Although, she didn't actually know why she grinned. The fact that her brother and Alex's sister were together was quite shocking.

"Your sister and my brother." Casey said, not sure if she had to laugh or something. Alex's froze a little.

"You're joking right?" She looked at Casey like she just said she wanted to join the army.

"No, I'm not. I just called my brother, when your sister answered the phone. And she told me she was with Chris. For a while now." Casey rolled her eyes. "We could have known it was her. I mean, with the moment in the hospital and stuff."

"But still." Alex sighed. "It's a weird idea, right? Our siblings hooking up. I mean, they wouldn't have even met without us being together."

"To think of it, it's actually kind of funny." Casey snickered.

"Why?" Alex frowned.

"Because.. if you hadn't seduced me that night.. with your phone-call and stuff. We wouldn't have been together. Neither would Chris and Taylor. And they don't even know they are together because of a fake dirty phone-call."

Alex tried to keep puckering her face, but she failed and burst into laughter. "You know.. when you bring things back so far.. It's weird.. you're so cute when you do that. You think back so far, it would sound so.. I don't know, I just don't have words to describe this. Normal people won't think of such a thing.. But well, normal people won't love me." Alex chuckled.

"Wow, I just brought the great Cabot speechless." Casey smirked. "Although, I'm not surprised. I'm stunning."

"Are you, Counselor?" Alex teased. "I mean.. I think you're incredibly, breathtakingly sexy.. and stunning.. and very hot. But also cute and smart.. Which makes you even more sexy." She looked seductively at Casey, running her fingers across the redhead's arm, up to her shoulder, pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm so glad you're mine." She breathed.

"Hmm. A little possessive, Ms. Cabot?" Casey smirked. "I mean.. I know I'm yours and stuff.. But.."

But before Casey could say another word, Alex pulled Casey closer and fiery kissed Casey's lips, almost immediately deepening the kiss by running her tongue across Casey's lower lip, while sucking on it. Casey wrapped her leg around Alex's thigh and leaned to her desk. Alex ran her hands across Casey's back, underneath her clothes, little raking her skin with her nails. They were both in ecstasy, when they startled because someone coughed to attract their attention.

It was Munch who was leaning against the doorpost of Casey's office. "How much I enjoy this, I came to get a warrant, and I'm supposed to hurry."

Casey turned bright red as she pulled away from Alex as fast as she could. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that." Casey stuttered.

"I'm not. Every guy likes a little girl-on-girl action." He grinned, before narrowing his eyes. "Although, I never thought you two would be hooking up. For how long is this going on?"

"A couple of months." Alex answered, also blushing like a boy caught doing something he's not allowed to do. "We're actually together. And moving in." She finished her sentence.

"Hmm, it's pretty clever you've kept it a secret for so long. Because this doesn't seem the first time you're making out in your office." He frowned. "Such a shame I didn't walk in earlier." He actually seemed to regret it he couldn't watch any longer.

"John, you're such a pervert sometimes." Casey exclaimed, although she grinned.

"Hey, you are the ones making out, and I'm sorry to say, but you were really hot." He smirked. "So, when's the engagement party?"

"John!" Casey and Alex said in unison.

"What?" He was still smirking.

"You know what we mean." Casey pointed out.

"Well, if you get me that warrant, I'll stop." He said, still smirking a little, but a lot less than before.

"Okay deal. But John, will you promise us that you won't tell everybody else? I mean, Olivia knows, but we still have to tell the rest ourselves." Casey asked.

"Yeah, sure. Besides, they would probably not believe me.." He sighed. "They would probably think it's one of my conspiracy theories."

"I think they will. Since the whole world thinks we hate each other." Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Well, if that's hate, I want to be hated by a lot of women." John smirked.

"You're unbelievable." Alex chuckled.

After getting the warrant, John left the office, but after he told the love bugs to be careful henceforth.

"Well, I guess we have this kind of curse that we're still caught by everybody." Alex chuckled.

"Probably. But the door wasn't closed this time, so practically everybody could see us making out." Casey pointed out.

"That's true. We should be more careful." Alex smirked.

"Maybe I don't want to." Casey said with a naughty face.

"Little pervert." Alex exclaimed.

"But I am your pervert." Casey pouted.

"And I'm very glad with that." Alex smiled, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Casey smiled.

"Well, I suggest we have to think about buying new furniture or choosing which furniture we're keeping and which we get rid of.." Alex suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. What about this weekend? Because we're both too busy to do it on a weekday." Casey smiled.

"Well, that sounds right." Alex kissed Casey once more before she left Casey's office again.


	28. Will you marry me?

**A/N: Okay, it's nice you're still reading this story ^^Maybe I will go on with this story, otherwise I will write a proper ending then.. In a couple of chapters. I will do something with your suggestions :) I'm thankful you're helping me with ideas :) Enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

_August 2011_

It's been six months since Casey and Alex moved in together. The place didn't actually change a lot. Most of Alex's stuff had stayed and some stuff, like Casey's couch had added up to the collection of things in their apartment. They were doing well together. A few months ago they had finally told the squad that they were in a relationship.

The squad reacted well. That means, Olivia and John already knew, so only Don, Elliot and Fin were surprised. Although, Casey suspected Elliot already knew, because Olivia told him. And Alex thought Don suspected something, since Don always knew everything. So that left Fin to be the only one to hear it for the first time, but he reacted totally relaxed. So, everything with the squad went well.

* * *

Since it's summer, they decided to go on vacation together. Well, actually, it was Alex's idea, like almost every idea. So, they were sitting on the plane, flying to Paris, France. It had been Alex's favorite place since she was a little girl. Her parents took her to that place when she was about sixteen years old. It had increased her interest in architecture. She wanted to share this interest, so she decided that it might be a good idea to go on a city trip in Paris.

They had been in Paris for almost a week now. They stayed in a hotel somewhere in a street near the Moulin Rouge. They had dinner at the top of the Montparnasse Tower, they went shopping at Champs-Elysées, they watched it from the Arc de Triomphe, they enjoyed the nature in Jardin du Luxembourg, they bought some little cute paintings on Mont-Martre, went looking for sculptures and paintings in Le Louvre, and did all the things other tourists do when visiting Paris, except of the Eiffel Tower.

The last day of their holiday in Paris, they went to the Eiffel Tower. That meant, the evening. The sun was already set, and the weather was just about perfect. They were enjoying the view together from the top of the tower. They looked to all the places they went that week and thought back to the memories they created together. A minute or two later, Alex turned to Casey.

"Casey?" She caught Casey's attention. She smiled at the redhead and the redhead smiled back.

"Great is it, isn't it? I could stay here forever." Casey smiled. She really looked happy. It was actually the same look on her face, as Alex felt on the inside herself. She wanted to stay in that moment, for now and always. She wanted it to never stop.

"I could stay with you forever, wherever. Here and now, but also in New York, or anywhere else. The last week was great, so was the last year with you. I'm so grateful you spend that one night with me in the office. I can't think of what I'd be now if you didn't act on my approach that night. Now and here, I think of you and I can't imagine my life without you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Fix you when you're broken, but also enjoy the moments when you're not. You made me happier than anyone else ever did. I can't think of losing you to someone else. That would be such a waste. We left being inappropriate far behind us. I love you so much, you can't imagine." Alex paused, taking Casey's hands in hers. "Casey Novak. Will you marry me?"

"You know, I actually can imagine how much you love me, since I love you as much as you love me. You made me cross boundaries I've never even thought of crossing before. You made me commit to you, while I never even committed to anyone else before. You made me happier than I've ever been before too. My family loves you. I want to be with you, and grow old with you. Yes, I want to marry you, Alexandra Cabot." Casey smiled, and kissed Alex's lips to seal the proposal. The few people surrounding them applauded. Casey flushed bright red, but Alex couldn't be anything more than just proud, and very happy. She said yes. She got a little box out of her pocket and opened it to Casey. There was a beautiful engagement ring on the velvet. Casey smiled from ear to ear and Alex shoved it on her finger.

"Now you're gonna be Ms. Novak-Cabot." Alex grinned. "And I'll be Ms. Cabot-Novak."

"Oh, woman. You got us really in trouble. If people ask us how we fell in love.." She giggled.

"Well, we just tell them it's too inappropriate to tell them the truth." Alex said, seriously, but Casey could recognize a small smile behind her serious mask. It would be their little secret.

* * *

That night, they fantasized about the wedding. They figured out they both wanted a winter wedding. Casey thought of Alex's parents and if they had to know about them going to get married, but she didn't want to bring up the subject. She didn't want to ruin the mood. They were both far too happy to talk about it. But Casey couldn't help but think about it anyway. Casey could even guess that Alex would notice Casey's mental absence.

"Case, what's wrong, honey?" She asked, looking concerned. She looked the redhead in the eyes, so she couldn't lie to her.

"I keep thinking about your parents. Are you sure you don't want to tell them you're engaged?" Casey hesitated a little while saying it, but she also realized she couldn't make something up or lie about something being wrong. "I'm sorry if I just spoiled our happiness." She added.

"It's okay, Case. I won't stop loving you or something." She smiled weakly, but Casey could tell something was bothering her, although she couldn't put a finger on it. "It's just.. Look, you have parents you love, and love you back and stuff. They accept you being a lesbian. Being who you are. My parents, on the contrary, they don't accept me. Don't get me wrong, they love me, but they don't accept my interest in women. They still think it's a phase. They learned that they have to shut up about my love life, but they still think I'm eventually going to marry a man. They think I someday realize that it's not okay to love women and to marry a man. I'm not sure if I have to tell them I'm gonna marry a woman. From one hand, I have to tell them, because I'm their daughter and they have to know I'm not gonna make up my mind, and from the other I don't want to tell them, because they will hate me and I don't want to be humiliated by them.."

"I understand. I'm sorry, Alex. I wish I could help you with it, but I'm afraid I can't do anything. Maybe I can talk to them, to talk some sense into them, but I don't know if that's gonna help it, or make it worse. I guess the latter." Casey felt sorry for Alex. She wished she could help her, but she couldn't do anything.

"It's not your fault Casey. Really. I can't do anything about it either. I learned to live with it. It's only a shame that I'm not able to show them what kind of person you are, and how amazing you are. But that's not our fault, that's theirs. They don't want to know anything about it, so they have to live with it." Alex sighed. After a long pause, Alex added broke the silence. "Besides, I'm getting the best in-laws I can think of. And I have a sister who approves of you, so that's kind of a good thing here, right?" She smiled.

"You're right." Casey wrapped her arms around Alex. "I'm so happy I'm gonna marry you. You're such a great person." She kissed the blonde's temple.

"Maybe you don't know it, but you've really grown last year. You really learned to commit. And to admit you love me. And you're gonna marry me. If someone told you a year ago that you were going to marry a woman, you probably wouldn't have believed it. You would have denied you could ever commit to someone. You would have characterized yourself as an independent person, who didn't need a partner. I'm not saying you need me, though." She chuckled.

"Oh, what if I told you I do? Who else makes me come like you do?" Casey teased, grinning. Alex pouted in a response to Casey's joke.

"Well, what if I told you I wouldn't make you come for a year. Would you still marry me?" Alex teased back.

"Hmm, I have to think about it." Casey smirked, but Alex could tell she was only kidding. "A year you said? I can take it. And to think of it. If I haven't had sex for a year, I probably would experience the best orgasm in the world, so that's kind of a reward."

"You're such a pervert." Alex grinned, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, but you're gonna be Ms. Pervert. I don't know what's worse." Casey smirked, nudging Alex's side. "I mean, you're gonna be married to a pervert. You choose. I don't choose to be a pervert."

"Well, I kind of like being engaged to a pervert." She teasingly placed a kiss on Casey's forehead.

"Kind of." Casey pouted. "You think I'm amazing, you.."

"You can't even think of a word that suits me, can you?" Alex's grin grew wider.

"No. That's because 'Alex' is the only word that defines what you are." Casey still pouted, but with a little grin visible in her eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet." And Alex wrapped her arms around Casey, to pull her in for a delicate, long kiss. They celebrated their engagement until the sun came up again..


End file.
